Entering Alexandria
by Amwaaker
Summary: Set when Carol,, Ed, and Sophia were original residents of the ASZ and the group joined when they did. All Carol's actions in the past (Terminus) (Grove) took place but bu Beth.
1. Chapter 1

Entering Alexandria

Summary:

Set when Carol,, Ed, and Sophia were original residents of the ASZ and the group joined when they did. All Carol's actions in the past (Terminus) (Grove) took place but bu Beth.

Notes:

I wanted to take season six and season one and do some shuffling. Hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter 1 – First Impressions**

Carol was working with Olivia in the pantry when she heard the call come over in over the radio. Aaron and Eric were bringing in survivors. Not just one or two like usual. A large group. She left her duties and race walked over to the street just inside the entry gates. Deanna liked residents to be seen by new comers as soon as possible. To help put them at ease. To show them that they are a functioning community with a life that resembled what life had been prior to the turn.

The gates were ready to be opened. Carol had to wonder what the new comers would be thinking being on the other side of the gate. They could not see anything. Nearby Sam and Sophia were playing tag and were laughing. She hoped that they new comers could hear that joyful laughter. That it would put them at ease.

The group started walking inside. Right away she saw a boy about Sophia's age, a baby, a woman with a sword, and lots of other people. She caught site of a biker type man with a crossbow carrying a dead opossum by the tail. Just then a tiny black woman turned around. She had a sniper rifle up to her eye in a flash and shot at the walker quite a ways away from the gate. There was no commentary about this. It seemed a natural occurrence to them.

A the people entered, she made it a point to smile at them. There was the big red haired guy and his girlfriend. They Asian guy and his girlfriend. They chubby guy with a mullet. Two black women – they were the ones with the sword and the rifle. One black teenage boy who was limping was walking with a girl with short dark hair. A teenage girl who carried the baby. A priest. The hunter and then the man who exuded importance. She assumed he must be their leader. The boy must be his son. Lots of people. Right away she knew that she would have to request that another run be done. With fifteen more mouths to feed, they would need it.

Everybody at Alexandria did their best to make a difference in their community of survivors. Carol helped in the pantry and did a lot of the cooking for when they had group meals. Ed was assigned to the crew outside of the walls to gather steel from the shopping mall construction. They steel is used to build out the walls that protect them all. Even her Sophia. She was 13 now. She helped out with all the kids in the community. Either babysitting or just keeping them all together and playing nicely. She wondered what Deanna would have in store for these people. She wondered how they would fit in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Summary: Just settling into Alexandria and watching/learning about what was now theirs.

 **Chapter Text**

Carol walked over to the group of people. The guy with the beard stepped towards her. She smiled and introduced herself. "I am so happy to see so many new faces! My name is Carol. I will help you out with some food and provisions once you have all met with Deanna." In the meantime, I would be happy to take your baby and have her play in the sandbox with the other little kids. I doubt Deanna will have to question her". Carol was laughing softly, not wanting to come on too strong to strangers who most certainly must be wary of new people.

"I'm Rick" said the leader. This is Judith. She has never had other little kids to play with. I am not sure how she would do. Maybe I will just keep her here with us for now, but I thank you for your kind offer". He smiled at her, and Carol could tell that behind his tension he was most likely a kind man. "This here is the rest of our group. We consider ourselves family, and I hope that is respected around here."

Carol said simply "Most people here are families that were together prior to the turn. However, as we have brought in new people, the definition of family has certainly changed. You should have no problems Rick. Welcome to Alexandria. I will catch up with all of you later".

Aaron and Eric led the group down the street to Deanna's home. While outside they reluctantly allowed their guns to be taken. One by one they were interviewed by Deanna and her video camera. One by one they had to relive what they had done to survive. One by one they all feared that with everything they had done that they may not be allowed into this gated haven. But, they were honest. Rick insisted upon their absolute honesty to avoid anything unexpected coming up later that would put them in a poor light.

When they were all finished, they were gathered on Deanna's large wrap-around porch. She came out and faced them as a group.

"Well, you have all had some interesting and harrowing experiences. I am honestly troubled by things you have had to go through – but do not in any way fault you for them. I want to make that clear. You are all welcome here as long as those experiences do not manifest themselves into actions that would put this community at risk". So, officially now – Welcome to Alexandria. You are home".

"You will be given two homes in which your group will reside. How you divide yourselves is up to you. All homes are furnished, decorated, and will be stocked with food from our commissary. Carol will assist you with that in a bit. For right now, there are towels and toiletries as well as clean clothes that should fit laid out in the house on the left for all of you. Why don't you all shower and change, and brush teeth and we will meet you back here in two hours. At that time Carol will take you "shopping".

They didn't divide up. They all made do with the house on the left for now. They wanted to remain together. They took showers and cleaned up – seeing their skin un-mottled for the first time in ages. It took some prodding, but they even got Daryl to clean up despite his reservations of the place. He wouldn't put on clean clothes though. His winged vest and grimy jeans were good enough until he decided what was going to happen. He didn't want to get comfortable if this place ended up being like Woodbury or Terminus.

While the others finished getting ready, Daryl stood outside on the porch. Deanna had allowed him to keep his crossbow, and now he stood guard to his group. His family inside. He watched the people milling around in the streets. He was disgusted at the fact that they were just carrying on as if life was like it was before the turn. With that kind of nonchalance, his type of skills would be put into use sooner or later. That was certain.


	3. Chapter 3

Carol looked out the window in her kitchen; taking in the sight of the new arrivals on the porch of one of their houses. In the three days they had been there, they had made efforts to know people, but still stayed together all in one house. They took their meals together and you never saw one of them alone. She supposed not being alone was part of the survival skills they must have amassed while on the road. Carol was at least lucky in the fact that she had never had to experience that need for survival on the road. Being open to the entire world of bad things that were now snarling and tearing apart their reality. She knew about survival though. She had had to survive the last 13 years with Ed after all.

She felt guilty that she was spying on them through the window like some biddy housewives did who also lived here in Alexandria. Right now she had no choice however. The bruise on her left eye and cheek made sure she stayed out of the view of others. She knew others surely suspected Ed hit her, but she was not going to give them that confirmation. She was ashamed enough that Deanna knew.

When they were first in Alexandria, it was only two days after the army had sent Deanna and her family there. They had held out in a hotel until then, and had not had to venture far without walls of some sort. The army had evacuated their hotel room and sent her, Ed and Sophia to Alexandria ten miles away. They had an escort as well, so it's not like Ed had to step up and be a protective force or anything. When they arrived, she had the remains of bruises on her forehead. As the community started to form and Deanna gave out jobs, she had started to meet with all the residents individually. She still remembered what Deanna said to her.

"You are a good mother Carol. Anybody can see how much Sophia means to you. I will make sure that any job you have here in the community allows you to continue to be a constant presence in her life." Then she hesitated. "Does Ed ever hit Sophia too?" Carol was shocked and did her best to convince Deanna that their family was fine – with no violence. "Excuse my language Carol, but that is bullshit. There is not enough makeup in the world to hide every color of that bruise you are sporting. Don't give me any lame ass excuses about falling either. I was married once before Reg. I gave every excuse in the book to explain away my bruises. Does he hit Sophia?"

"No. Just me". Carol said.

Deanna decided that her family would stay and all be given jobs. The goal being that Sophia and Carol would be working at times after Ed was home from his job. Thus giving them only a small fraction of day hours where they would be alone with him. He had only hit her once (that Deanna knew about) since. When that happened Deanna said that all Carol had to do was say the word – and Ed would be banished from Alexandra. She could not do that though. She could not handle this world on her own, and as shitty of a husband and father that Ed was, at least he offered her family some sense of usefulness to the community. He was after all helping to build up the walls that protected them. Deanna did make it clear though that if it continued, the decision would be taken out of Carol's hands and made by her. So Carol hid. She suspected that Deanna suspected what was going on, but made sure she never went outside when she was bruised. Alexandria residents were so afraid of sickness, all she had to do was say she had the flu, and people left her alone.

Tomorrow she had to meet with one of the new residents though. She had no idea what Deanna had in mind, but it had something to do with their assigned job. She wondered what Daryl Dixon would be like? What would Deanna find for him to do?


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl Dixon was pissed. He was beyond pissed. He and every member of his group had stressed to Deanna his abilities. His hunting, tracking and weaponry skills were unmatched in the group. He knew he gave worth in that role. Now here he was shit deep in this weird community that pretended that there weren't thousands of dead ready to kill them all. Here he was getting ready to be teamed up with a housewife he didn't know. Somebody he didn't want to know. Somebody that was for all he thought – a Step-ford wife in the apocalypse.

Deanna had made it clear to him that he was to work directly with Carol and her daughter – helping them how he best saw fit throughout their day. She was vague in her explanation to him. She asked that he be wherever they were at all times. He was to listen and observe – and report back in two days his observations. She assured him that his purposes would be made clear; but would not go further than that. All Daryl thought was this was a cluster-fuck waiting to happen. Even if they were to be under attack or the rest of the community was falling apart with no food – still Daryl had to stay with them. 48 hours of being a lap dog. Just fucking perfect.

Now he and Deanna were walking up to Carol's front step. When Deanna rang the bell, Carol answered and had a wide smile on her face that Daryl knew was fake as hell. "Carol Peletier, meet Daryl Dixon". Daryl grunted his hello and Carol's smile faltered. "Daryl is going to help you out for the next couple of days. He is going to be the brawn that you need in order to get all our pantry and households in order with the group of new additions. I want you to have access to a vacant house – the yellow one at the corner. That house will become pantry, group kitchen, and clinic all in one. All shifting of those three facilities into one centralized one will be up to you. Solely your brains with help of Daryl's brawn". The result of what you do in the next two days will help determine what is next for Alexandria's planning for the future". Carol thanked Deanna and was left alone with the visibly unhappy Daryl.

"Well Daryl, I am happy to meet you in person. Deanna's directions are a surprise to me – so I hope I can get things going quickly and you can be free to do more important things. I guess the first thing that should happen is that we should go map out the areas of the new house and decide how to set things up?"

Daryl just eyed her and said "whatever lady". He didn't mind helping people who were nice, and she seemed nice enough. He just wished he knew what Deanna had in store for them in the next two days.

"Sophia, you are going to be late to meet the kids at the park. Please come out and meet somebody and get moving. Daddy is already gone for the day at work". A girl of about 13 started through the front door and froze at the sight of him. She flinched and moved closer to her mother. "Sophia, meet Daryl Dixon. He is going to help me out today with some building movements. Say hello."

"Hello Mr. Dixon" the girl said beneath her eyelashes – not meeting his eyes.

"Hello Sophia. Deanna said I am to help you out if you need anything too, so if you do come find your mama and you will find me" Daryl said. He knew instantly when he saw Sophia at least some of what Deanna had in mind.

Deanna had pushed him on his interview about his childhood. He didn't want to tell her anything cuz he never told people much. However it seemed like she already knew. How, he didn't know. Looking at Sophia and her guarded expression reminded him so much of how he looked at new adults when he was a kid. Sizing them up. Friend or foe. He suddenly understood. She was not a happy little girl, and if her upbringing was like his, then her mama must be hurting as well. He was suddenly very aware of how Carol carried herself. He would definitely keep an eye on both of them very carefully.


	5. Chapter 5

They had been at it for a couple of hours. They were stripping down all the rooms in the rambler that was designated as Carol's project for Alexandria. After about three hours of work, all walls and cupboards were bare. The house was empty of all furniture. He was just waiting for her to tell him what to bring in from where and where to put it. He had enlisted Glenn and Eugene to help tote out the furniture, but now it was just the two of them.

"I think the pantry operations need to be kept in the garage since it is connected to the kitchen" Carol said. "We can make it more into a warehouse set up with all the dry goods for distribution. All it would take is adding the fold out tables in the drive way for the days when we serve out full meals. Do you think we can get five rows of shelving in here with room to move in between?"

Daryl grunted his agreement. "Shouldn't be no problem. How high do you want the shelves to go?"

Carol thought for a moment and a smile crept over her face. He noticed and eyed her suspiciously. "What'cha thinkin' about woman?"

"I used to work in a library. It was built about 1890s. I loved the tall shelves that were only accessible by one of those attached ladders that ran along the shelves. I was just thinking about that – that we could get so much more in here if we could go higher".

He eyed things up and thought a minute. Not all those beams in the garage would be in the way – he might be able to build something.

"That ain't a bad idea" he said. I can see if the guys on the building projects can spare a ladder and put in some wheel tracks that would connect everything. Lets put the shelves in how you want them, and we can build higher later".

"What the hell are you doing with my wife" a voice broke through their quiet conversation. Carol's demeanor went from thoughtful and proud from Daryl's compliment to hesitation and fear.

"Ed. Sorry, I didn't realize the time. Deanna has Daryl helping me -"

"I don't give a shit about that bitch or who this asshole is. Where's my lunch – I done damn told you that it needs to be ready for me when I get home. I ain't waiting no more. Get your ass back to the kitchen and get my food. You got two minutes." Ed watched her flee to their house two doors away and looked back at Daryl. Stay the fuck away from my wife. She's mine".

Daryl didn't bother to say anything. He knew from experience that it wouldn't do any good. He was looking at a version of his father in this man. He knew right away what that woman was dealing with. What her little girl was dealing with. He shot Ed a glare that he hoped would convey his hatred, but thought it best to not say anything – for now.

He stayed in the garage of the house while Carol was back in the house with Ed – presumably getting his lunch. He was reaching up to attach a bracket for future shelving when he heard footsteps behind him followed by an "oh . . . . ".

Sophia had started to enter the garage and stopped quickly when she realized that only Daryl was there. She stood there looking at him – not meeting his eyes, but visually surveying the space – looking for her mom.

"Your mom is at your house getting lunch together for your Dad" Daryl said. He saw the look on her face go from searching to guarded. She started glancing back and forth between the two houses quickly – not saying anything for a moment.

"Did he ask where I was?" she asked quietly. Her face suddenly transposed to him to a younger version of himself when he was worried he had been caught doing something his daddy didn't like. When he was waiting to find out just how bad things would be. If he should just go home and get the whoopin' over with or if he should hide away for a bit.

"No – he just was talking to your mom" he said. Relief briefly flashed her face, but the concern that followed he knew as well. He knew she was torn between avoiding the man and checking on her mom. "Maybe we should go check on things – see when your mom is coming back. Will you take me over to your house?"

She was hesitant – very scared all of a sudden. This made him seethe internally – but knew his presence might break off any shit Carol was getting from Ed. After all, Deanna asked that he go everywhere with them. Might as well follow directions and see what was going on.

Sophia nodded. She didn't want this new man to make things worse, but she was worried about her mama. She looked up at his face, meeting his eyes for the first time. She suddenly and without explanation decided that this man was a nice man. He was not like her dad. Like Ed. He was not like him. Something told her that he could be a friend and maybe would keep her and her mom safe. "Will you go first?" she asked.

Daryl's eyes narrowed at her. "Are you sure?" She nodded. She looked torn between being grateful and running away. She followed his quick but easy strides over to the house she lived in. She didn't give any warnings and just opened the door – walking in just after him. Calling "mama" when they were over the threshold. All of a sudden she heard a crash of glass breaking and the familiar sound of her mama being slapped.

Daryl was across the room in a flash. He grabbed the back of Ed's collar.

Then her world changed.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary:

I know the chapters are short here, but I want to have very definite breaks in this story. This chapter is all about initial reactions. More detailed actions and consequences will be coming, I promise.

Chapter 6

Sophia watched it all. She could not help it. All her worries about her and her mom's safety were forever changed in that one moment. That one man. He would protect them.

Daryl launched himself through the doorway to the kitchen. He seemed to be in flight briefly, crossing an impossible distance to reach the spot where Ed stood poised to deliver more punches to Carol's face. He made it in time to stop the blow. He caught Ed in the back of his head with his elbow. Ed turned and Daryl's fists started pounding into his face. Over and over he hit until Ed hit the ground, rolling onto his back. He followed the face mashing with his boots to his ribs, stomach, and groin. Over and over again until Ed lay still. Ed lay in a pulpy mess on the floor while Daryl went over to Carol.

He grabbed the cold bottle of water that was meant to be for Ed's lunch and pushed it into her cheek. Her cheek was already swelling, and he could see a small cut by the corner of her eye. He didn't give her time say anything. He grabbed her and Sophia and got them out of there. He brought them to Denise and told her in no uncertain terms that nobody was to leave until he got back. He noticed that Carol still had not said a word. She was shaking, but silent. Sophia stayed beside her mom. Daryl left and ran down the street to get Rick and Abraham.

Ed woke up slowly – seeing three faces sneering at him inches away from his face. He started to say "what the fuck are you doing in my house" but was cut off by Abraham's brutal stomp to his kneecap. He tried to grab at his leg but Daryl resumed his pummeling of his face. Rick stomped his boot down on Ed's right hand. The knuckles used against Carol were now crushed. Daryl hit Ed one more time in the face. He was gone again.

"Cuff him and hold him up for me" said Daryl to Rick. "I ain't done with him yet".

"Hold on" said Rick. He cuffed Ed, then turned to Daryl. "Slow down. I understand. I will personally help with his ass beating, but we need to get with Deanna first and at least see what she has to say – she is the leader here".

"He ain't getting away with this" Daryl said. "What if Deanna the politician doesn't agree with what we are gonna do to this piece of shit?"

"She will" said Rick. "I just talked to her this morning. There are some things that have happened before that you don't know about. She told me she put you here as a job for a reason. I didn't have a chance to talk to you about it, but she will explain it all. For now lets get this piece of shit up and over to Deanna's."

Daryl gave one more brutal kick to Ed's nuts before he turned and allowed Rick and Abraham to drag the asshole out of his house – handcuffs locked in place behind his back. It was then that he glanced over at the house where the clinic was located that he saw her. Sophia looking out the window at him. Staring at what was happening to her dad. Staring back at Daryl's face. Then turning back away from the window.

Daryl was afraid that he had scared her. Scared Carol too. Shit. What was he gonna say to them besides the truth? The truth of how things had to be? They were sheltered here behind the walls, and it was obvious that nobody had protected them from Ed. He looked down at his bloody knuckles and wondered how was he going to handle this. He knew from his mama that most women went back. He also knew with every fiber of his being that he would never allow that. He would not allow them to go back. He would not allow them to be unsafe. He suddenly thought he understood why Deanna had put him with them. Shit.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Examinations and job duties

Summary: What Denise has to say is about to make Ed's punishment a whole lot worse.

Denise tapped on the door to Deanna's library. Given permission to enter, she noticed that Rick, Abraham and Daryl were already there. She had met them upon their arrival and had given them quick check ups. Just in that quick medical exam, she was more than clear about how much they had all survived. She saw all the marks on their bodies. She assumed from past walker encounters. She had to tell them what she knew. She just was not sure how to do it with the varying personalities in this audience. She could already sense that some serious shit would go down. How bad depended on what she had to tell them. It was bad. It was worse than they ever thought. Her urge to panic climbing, she took her deep breaths in and wrestled it back down for what she had to do. For what she had to say. For what they had to know before they went any further.

"I finished the exam" Denise said to Deanna. She paused. "I did the other exam you wanted - the internals on both". She saw confusion on Daryl's face for a moment followed by rage. Rick was standing there with his hand already on his gun, his fingers itching to take it out. Abe stood there with his eyes boring holes into her.

"Give us the dirty ass details doc. We gotta know to do this right" said the hulk of a man who she guessed had been military issue bad-ass even before the turn.

"I had to sedate them both. They were adamant against exams, but as you specified Deanna - it wasn't their choice right now. There is evidence of penetration on the little girl. Sophia. Not long term, but it's there."

Her heart fluttered and sky-dived back down to her gut. She pushed forward not wanting to puke from anxiety of the situation she was not prepared for - had never experienced in her training up until the world turned to shit. "Carol . . . . she is worse. She didn't know about it. She swears she would have came to you if she did. Carol was pregnant. About two months. She's suffered a miscarriage. She should heal ok, but there is also the issue with her skin."

"What bout her skin" Daryl demanded.

"She has extensive scaring on her breasts, her labia, her buttocks and her back. From the looks of them they are of varying ages. They look like they were made by a knife of some sort. They were not shallow cuts, but don't look like they were ever treated with stitches. They formed some nasty scars."

"She has scars?" Daryl started.

Denise had seen his. He had not wanted her to, but she had. It was required after all to gain entry - a full exam. "Not like that" she said to Daryl, and he knew he was referring to his lash marks. "They are all words. She was branded - of course I am assuming by Ed. She or the girl will not confirm. They are huddled together since I gave them something to let them sleep."

Deanna spoke up. "Denise. I want to understand the thoughts or motives behind this. What do the words say?"

"Cunt. Whore. Bitch. Skank. Ugly. Worthless."

Daryl as fuming. He began pacing back and forth in the corner of the room. "Anything else?" he asked.

Denise wanted to give him the answer, but directed it at Deanna instead. "She shows long term scarring of the vaginal and anal areas. My guess is that if she was having sex with Ed - it was not willingly done."

"How is the little girl?" asked Rick.

"Scared. She knows we know what happened to her. She was cowering from any eye contact or touching by Eric, so I made sure to do all the exams alone. She told her mama that Daryl would keep them safe from now on." She looked questioningly between Daryl and Deanna.

"Daryl. I am sorry I did not tell you what was going on in that house. I knew that you would find evidence if something was indeed occurring. Now that we have confirmation, I have your permanent position worked out. You are to move in with Carol and Sophia and keep them safe. Regardless what happens with Ed, they are going to need that comfort right now. It sounds like Sophia has voiced her trust in you. That is half the job right there. Just keep them safe through the process of deciding what to do with Ed. Please?" Deanna was imploring him to do this.

He knew without a doubt he would do it. He would keep them safe. "Once they get to feeling better, I want to personally train them on how to defend themselves against people - and walkers. Gotta problem with that boss lady?"

"None". Deanna smiled at him. "Rick, I want you to pull all men off of non-essential work detail. We need a jail cell. Now. By the end of today. The wall crew will be ordered to give you access to all non-essential wall steel for the time being. Understood?"

Rick nodded. "He should be thrown out into a walker pit . . . . . "

"No." Deanna said. "At least not this time. I have something a little more punishing in mind for Ed. He will still be behind these walls for now though. We will talk again tomorrow after the cell is made and Ed is in it. Where is he now?"

Abe spoke up. "Rick cuffed him and I hog tied his ass. Wrote "Wife Beater" on his forehead and tied him up to the tree in the square for all to see who he is."

Deanna smiled. "I think we are going to work together just fine here. Let me know when he is in his cell please."

The group left her office.

Abe, Rick and Daryl walked out with Denise. "Doc, you didn't say a word in there about Ed's punishment" Abe said. "Do you object to what I did?"

Denise breathed. Slowed her anxiety down before addressing the bulky soldier. "If it would have been up to me, I would have castrated him first with my dullest scalpel". She then walked briskly away.

"Doc's got some balls." Abe said. "Yep, I think I really like these two women". He walked off to where Ed was. Wanting to dish out some humiliation for him.

Daryl followed Denise to the clinic. His duties were about to begin.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Immediate Aftermath

Summary: This is a short filler chapter, but important because it gives an idea of where Carol, Sophia and Daryl are in their heads. More action coming next chapter, I promise.

Daryl stooped down on his knees and took the sponge out of the bottom of the bathtub. He squeezed out the water that was saturated it in, watching it run clear down the tub. He was thankful that there was no more blood. Carol and Sophia were huddled together in Sophia's room now. He wasn't sure what his next move should be, so he sat and thought about things – trying to get his mind around everything that that little girl and her mama were going through. Their lives changed forever today. No matter what happened to Ed, everything was changed. He wondered what they were thinking.

Denise had released Carol and Sofia into Daryl's watchful eye. She sensed that he could not handle details – so didn't give him any (yet) about what had happened. She just told him to get them home, get them washed up, get them fed, get them to sleep, and to keep them safe. She also had sent Tara back with them. The girl was now hanging out on the front porch – keeping an eye on things just in case Ed were to appear. The chance of that was zero, but both Tara and Daryl sensed that the guard would give Carol and Sophia another layer of warm protection in their minds.

He had swallowed his pride and shyness and was prepared to lead Carol into a bath. However at the last minute Sophia had stepped up with a stubborn air that she could take care of her mama by herself. So Daryl had allowed Sophia and Carol to shut themselves in the bath to take care of what they needed. Daryl knew that they had more than dried blood and wounds to tend to. Their hearts and pride had taken a hit too. Only once did he send Tara to the door to inquire how things were. Tara had went and claimed Carol's fluffy robe and she had brought it in to Sophia. She had also helped Sophia lead Carol to her own twin bed in her room, then left Sophia snuggled with her mom.

When Tara went to take up post on the porch again, Daryl had went into the bathroom to calm himself. His anger was simmering just under the surface. He didn't want to let on to Sophia just how far he would have taken his beating of Ed. He knew he would have killed him if she had not been there. Any man who beat his woman before the turn deserved death; and he didn't see why the world going to shit should soften that stance. If anything, this world had less room in it for pieces of shit like Ed Peletier.

After he busied himself with the tub and wiping up the bit of water that had splashed onto the floor, Daryl had forced himself to knock on Sophia's door quietly. Not hearing anything, he opened it slowly. He saw that Sophia had fallen asleep by her mom, but that Carol was wide awake. He looked at her and asked softly "ya ok?"

She didn't say anything. Just looked at him questioningly. She silently nodded, then shook her head, then shrugged her shoulders. "You must think me a stupid woman" she said barely above a whisper. "I didn't know. I should have known. I should have known and done something . . . . but now it's gone. Denise said I lost it."

He nodded in silence, holding her gaze. Seeing something familiar in her eyes that he thought he would not see again after his own mama died. He understood too well what she was going through. He understood it, but didn't know what to make of it at the same time. He had understood why his mama looked that way sometimes – after his daddy had given her an especially hard whoopin'. However he had never understood why she went back. Then when he got older, he started to blame it on himself and Merle. If they had not been there – needing the meager support their daddy brought, would she have left? Would she have been safe? He didn't want to think more about it, so he just looked down at his feet.

"I always wanted children. Ed didn't. I always thought I could change his mind once we were married. Sophia was a surprise. When she was born, I felt that I was whole. Ed wanted a boy, and didn't get too involved with her. I was sad at first, but it actually was a good thing that I kept her closer to me. I didn't know about this one, I promise. If I would have known . . . . I don't know what I would have done – but I would have done something."

"You don't need to think about that now. You need to just be strong for your little girl. Denise told you about her . . . what Ed did?" He knew he had no real business asking, but the words just popped out.

"She told me. I don't want to talk about that. I need to talk to Sophia first." She closed her eyes to him then. Shut herself off again.

When Daryl was sure she wasn't going to say anything more, he closed the door. He was not sure how he was going to talk to her. IF he was going to be able to talk to her about what had happened to both of them. He knew he should. He knew she would NEED to talk at some point. But right now, he was a stranger. Best to let it go for now and let her heal up some and be alone with Sophia.

He went downstairs and checked in with Tara. He asked what was going on with Ed. She had not heard anything since she witnessed the building materials for the cell being brought to where it would be built. He sent her on her way with the instruction to either bring back full details, or to bring Rick or Abe back to fill him in.

When she left he took notice that his hands were shaking. What the hell would his next move be? What did Deanna have in mind for that piece of shit?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Ed's Prison

Summary: What becomes of Ed Short chapter warning

Daryl had to give Deanna some serious props. The woman had imagined Ed's personal version of hell with a demented carnival twist, and had turned it into his imprisonment.

They jail cell that had been constructed in Deanna's basement was not a free standing one. No. Rick, Abe. Glenn and the other men of Alexandria had made sure that Deann's concrete floor had been broken up. The Virginia dirt had been hallowed out. The Jail cell was sunken into the earth. The only method of communicating prisoner had was to bang on the roof of the cell. That part of the cell was not adorned with bars. Instead, the door of a bank vault had become the only way in or out. If you did not know the combinations, you would rot down there to the death. If those who did know the combinations decided no let you rot, you would rot – with no other way to save yourself.

This was Deanna's punishment for Ed. Daryl remembered thinking the boss lady had some serious (although slightly twisted) balls.

Before Ed was sentenced to his life in his cell however, Deanna threw a block party. Food, alcohol and games were the fun of the day. Ed helped in that too. With him still being hog tied to the tree with wife beater written on him courtesy of Abe. Abe walked around the streets offering any body who wanted to to take paint ball shots at Ed.

Deanna talked to the women in Alexandria. She told them Carol's story. She offered them the chance to shoot Ed with paint balls as a way to stand up to him. To proclaim to Ed that without HIM, all women in Alexandria would feel safer. Carol and Sofia were still in their home, and were in no position to join in.

Another thing that happened was a cook-off of all of Ed's favorite foods. Judging was done next to where Ed was strung up the tree. All of his favorite foods that he used to force Carol to make were present. He was not given one single bite.

When the night was done, Rick and Abe shoved Ed into his cell. They gave him one bottle of water and some beef jerky. The door was shut and locked behind Ed's sobs.

The sentence handed down was three years. Three years of hell in that hold. If in any way he made that sentence too hard on his jailers, he would be banished from Alexandria, and promptly be thrown into a walker pit.

Justice after the turn supposed Daryl. He did not know what to think yet of Deanna's sentence. He also did not know what Carol and Sophia would think. He would have to tell them soon. Right now, they are keeping to themselves in Sophia's bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Return to Normalcy?

Summary: Family matters are up for discussion. Quite possibly my favorite to write so far. Trigger warnings for brief mentions of abuse suffered by Sophia.

Carol knew what happened to Ed. She had not participated or witnessed it, but if she had questions about it Daryl was always there to give honest answers.

Sophia had had a long talk with her mom about what Ed had done to her. Carol wept of course, but stayed strong for her daughter in her presence. The one bit of knowledge she had about Sophia's abuse is that Ed never entered her with his penis. Somehow it seemed slightly less offensive to Sophia and her that he had used objects instead.

Carol and Sophia were determined to put their past life with Ed behind them, and to start a whole new future for themselves. They never wanted to think about him or cry over what he had done. They had pinkie swore together that they would never let Ed bring them down again.

Sofia and Carol marched downstairs for breakfast one day. Carol was going to cook for the first time since everything happened. They were surprised when they found Daryl, Tara, Abe, and Rick downstairs – arguing about how to make the best strawberry pancakes, the best Denver omelets and the perfect blend of coffee.

Carol stopped at the entryway to the kitchen and just watched. Her savior Daryl was leading the charge. He wanted everything perfect for "his girls". Tara was there to make sure Daryl's plans did not burn into a status of being inedible. Rick was the coffee expert. He had snatched a pot from Olivia that had a dual drip filter and built in grinder. He had also acquired the freshest bag of beans Alexandria had. These happened to be straight out of Deanna's kitchen. She had not minded though. She wanted these new arrivals to become Carol and Sophia's new family.

Family after the turn meant so many things. Above all it meant safety. Deanna knew Carol and Sophia would thrive in their new family. It would be a far better situation than any family tree could provide them. This is where they would be safest, and if all goes well, where they would be happiest.

"I don't think I have ever had so many people in my kitchen – even before the turn" Carol spoke finally. She had gotten the others attention.

I am happy to see you all. I hope I had everything you needed to prepare whatever it is you are working on.

"We needed a few thangs Rick said. Stuff was all willingly donated by Olivia and Deanna for the items you did not have. Daryl thought it was important that we all have our first family breakfast."

"Family breakfast . . . ." Carol said questioningly.

"You told us when we entered Alexandria that definition of family changed the more people that were brought in. We were a family that was missing a few members. You are those few members. As far as Daryl, myself or any of the rest of us is concerned, you are part of our family. I hope that is ok with you and Sophia?"

Carol burst into tears of joy as Sophia looked up at her grinning.

"She cries when she is really happy" Sophia said, "so I think that's a yes!"

"We won't burden you with any changes to be made, we just want to sit down and have a fabulous first breakfast together as a family. I can't speak for Daryl and Tara's cooking, but you will be well fed. The coffee is delicious. Please come sit down with us."

Sophia was over-excited. "I never had a family before just the three of us. Does this mean that I get aunts and uncles and cousins and such? I never had that."

"It sure does little lady" said Abe. "Do you want me to list them all?"

"Well, lets see. You have an Aunt Maggie, an Aunt Beth, an Aunt Tara, an Aunt Rosita, an Aunt Sasha, and an Aunt Michonne. You have an Uncle Rick, an Uncle Abe, an Uncle Eugene, an Uncle Gabriel, an Uncle Noah, and an Uncle Glenn. You have a cousin Carl and a cousin Judith."

"What about Daryl?" Sofia asked. "What is he to me?"

"Right now little one, he is your protector, he is your provider, he is your first point to contact if anything goes wrong. He is equal to your mother. Right now, Daryl Dixon is proud to stand in as a father figure for you little lady. He will keep you and your mama safe."

Upon hearing his name, Daryl came to stand in front of Sophia. He knelt down on his haunches and looked her in her eyes - the same eyes her mother had. "Are you ok with that Soph? If not I can back up a bit and just be another uncle. I just want to do right by you how your father should have. This is totally up to you. You can still call me Daryl and all – I just want to do right by you."

Sofia hesitated a few moments. Then instead of calling him Daryl, she said "Dad – lets get mom's plate done first. Will you help me?"

Rick listened to the conversation and the resultant decision. He just smiled. Daryl Dixon – a father?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Orders and Decisions

Summary: Dixon on a mission!

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

"No Glenn, Carol wanted all rice and pasta products on the third shelf of the second aisle" Daryl said. "Mags, put all hospital equipment in what was once the living room. Get Eugene to help you since that shit's not light. Abe can you start working on the shelf tracking? Michonne I need you to start lumping all this unorganized food into categories like you see at a supermarket. Rick, Can you go get that single piece wood ladder that the construction crew promised us? Carol and Sophia will be back from their checkups with Doc. I want to have a lot done before she sees it."

Daryl was a man with a mission. He still was not sure about the whole Alexandria situation, but damn, he was going to make it his personal mission to make Carol and Sophia's lives as normal and as happy as possible. It was a given almost that he would keep them safe. Now? After seeing Sophia and Carol take such a hard hit, he wanted to be the man who helped bring back their happiness.

"Holy fuck Dixon – you should have been in the military the way you're barking at us. We wanna help Carol and Soph too. Just try to relax a bit." Abe was smiling though through his reprimand because in all the time he had known Daryl Dixon, he had never seen him so free with his emotions. Those girls of his must be bringing it out in him.

"Hey Glenn – wanna take bets on how long it takes for Daryl to fall for Carol?" whispered Tara.

"No way man am I falling for that, I already lost the Rick and Michonne bet to you". Glenn smiled at his friend and when he was done with his task went to help his wife and Eugene lug in the hospital equipment.

"Guys, don't start with that stuff please. Carol and Sophia are in a dark place right now, and I highly doubt Daryl would be pleased to hear of anybody betting on anything involving them" whispered Sasha. She had come up behind the rest of their family and had overheard Tara's words to Glenn. Now she was ready to help in any way she could.

Daryl had had a long talk with his family. He didn't push the issue, but made his wishes known. He wanted Carol and Sophia to be part of their group – part of their family. He wanted them to have a stable group of people that they could lean on. While the family had not taken people in for a long time due to trust issues – they all agreed that they would do everything they could. In fact, Carl was going to ask Sophia to help him babysit Judith the next night and to follow it all up with a movie night. Daryl asked that Carl wait things out a bit though – nobody knew how the girls would be emotionally after their appointments.

Rick sidled over to Daryl and pulled him aside for a quiet talk. He was concerned about Carol and Sophia's mental health after having been subjected to Ed's torture and abuse. He made sure to let Daryl know that they were all there for them, but that he might need to take things slower with them so not to overwhelm the girls.

"I get it Rick" he said. "I just know from experience that when you come from shit and are offered happiness, you have to at least cling to one fuckin' thing right away. The rest ain't happenin' overnight. I want this project and our family's help with it to be that one thing for them. I promise to go slow, but I will need help from all of you. Michonne would be somebody Carol would trust to help her train in self defense. Carl is a good friend, and could be a good one for Soph. Just looking ahead is all."

Rick looked at his friend – his brother with admiration. Daryl Dixon was the toughest son of a bitch that he knew. Now he was seeing his nurturing side more often; and liked it. He knew Daryl was the best man that Deanna could have given the job to. He was proving it every minute of every day since that assignment was given.

"How's that piece of shit Ed doin'?" Daryl asked.

"Oh, he goes between shouting swears at the top of his lungs and crying like a baby. I just don't know if keeping him here in the zone is the right thing – even if the bastard is in an underground cell. Michonne brought up something. She was wondering if knowing Ed is still here will keep Carol from properly healing. She had a good point. I'm gonna think on it. Let me know what you think too, OK?"

Daryl had thought of that too, but didn't say anything. He wanted to feel things out with Carol most of all on that score. First she had to come back from the doc. He kept looking over, wondering what was keeping them. Worry and anxiety had started to build, and he had to admit that overseeing the project with the pantry and hospital was the only thing keeping him from going over to check on them. He knew they needed their privacy though. He stayed away. Instead he started barking out more orders to his friends on where to move stuff.

"Are you sure about this Carol?" asked Denise. "I could do it, but I honestly don't think this is the right time to decide these things. It is after all permanent."

"I know" said Carol. "I want to say that I am sure. I want to say do it tomorrow. I don't see the point in avoiding it."

"Well" said Denise, "Lets give your body a chance to get back to normal and get through some normal cycles before we decide anything this drastic, OK? Please remember, that I am a doctor, but I am also a psychologist. I think you and I should be meeting a few times a week for a while and figure out what you really want."

"I can do that" said Carol. "But I don't see the point in not doing it. It's not like I have any other options really."

Notes: What does Carol have in mind with Doctor Denise?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Spring burning

Summary: Very little dialogue here. Just lots of feels.

Carol started going through closets. Throwing items out haphazardly and with disgust. The clothes that Ed had with him when they entered this walled community mocked her from their hangers. The shirts that probably still had some DNA trace of her blood in their fibers. The uniform style shirts that he was given for working out side of the walls with the crews. Just a status symbol really – nothing he ever deserved. There was not one hint of herself or Sophia in any of Ed's possessions.

She wondered if life was like that for abusers. Where they needed to possess others, but would not allow themselves to be possessed or burdened by others. It didn't matter now though. Ed was gone. Not dead. Just gone. Daryl had told her about Deanna's sentence of Ed. Three years more of being safe. Then what? Would her and Sophia still be around then? Would they really let him out after that? She had so many confused thoughts running through her head that it took her awhile to notice that she had sat down on the floor in front of the closet. - lost in the endless repetition of blaming thoughts.

That's where Daryl found her.

He sat down against the wall – not by her, but near enough. He didn't say anything – sensing she was not ready to talk yet – but that she had to be the first one to bring anything up. He didn't know how her and Sophia's appointments had gone. He had not been presumptuous enough to ask. He saw the clothes that were pulled out and started to gather them together. He saw the weary expression on Carol's face. She looked so spent. He turned around and gently folded down the sheet and quilt on Carol's bed. He arranged her multiple pillows so the bed looked warm and inviting – a sanctuary one might find in some fancy ass hotel he never would have belonged in. He turned back to her, looking down. She wasn't really looking at anything. She wasn't zoned out exactly – just not showing any emotion or movement.

He ducked down lower until he could look into her eyes. "Carol – I don't want to spook you here. I am gonna reach out and touch ya. I'm gonna get you into your bed. Let you rest. Soph's watching a movie with Carl and Beth, and it's just you and me here. I won't hurtcha. Just gonna pick you up now. Hang on if you want. I ain't fragile." He scooped her up like she was as light as a feather. She didn't hang on exactly, but he felt her fingers lightly ghost the back of his neck. He pivoted and laid her out neatly on her soft bed. He removed her shoes and tucked her in. She gave a hint of a smile and he turned to walk out the door.

"I can't have those here" she said. I don't want to give them away either even though I know the residents need clothes. I don't want to see a nice person wearing that bastard's hand me downs. Can you get rid of them for me please Daryl?"

"I'm gonna fuckin' burn 'em for ya" he said. That got her to give more than a hint of a smile back. I am gonna do that outside and let you rest. I will come and check on you in a bit. Just remember, you're safe here now. You are with me. You are part of our family now – you and Soph. You have fifteen people now who will kick the shit out of anybody who tries to lay a hand on either one of ya's.

As she saw his back retreat she whispered "thank you Daryl" but didn't think she had said it loud enough for him to hear.

"You're welcome" came the reply from the hallway.

When Carol woke up it was starting to darken outside of her window. She could smell the remnants of the fire outside where Ed's clothes had presumably been burned by Daryl. She was about to think about getting up when she heard a slight snore coming from the corner of the room. Daryl was there – curled up in the over-sized chair looking out of place but right at home. Her eyes started to tear up. There he was. A stranger. Her hero. Her savior. She knew nothing about him, but was already trusting him with everything.

She got up and walked silently over to him and lightly brushed the hair off his forehead in an effort to gently wake him without startling him. Something about him made her tread lightly.

He opened his eyes and looked into hers. "M'sorry. Guess I musta drifted off". He sat up quickly. "You hungry?"

"Famished" she said.

"Let's go on over to my house. You can meat the rest of our group. Now seein' you're family and all you best be properly introduced."

She laughed. "I can't wait".


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Observations

Summary: A look at what some important players are thinking of each other in their new "bigger" family.

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Carl was having a blast with Sophia and Beth. They were laying on pillows in the family room and watching "Finding Nemo" with Judith. Sophia was determined to teach Judith to say "fishy", all the while making fish lips at the little girl who would squeal with delight. He knew he was lucky – he had two kids who book-ended him in age who were more than happy to hang out with him and his sister. They even had popcorn courtesy of Eric and Aaron. Judith was picking up pieces, licking the salt and butter off them then throwing them up in the air. He had made the mistake of saying "ishy"and now Judith was confused between "ishy" and "fishy" - saying one when she was trying to say the other.

He knew what had happened to Sophia with her dad – at least sorta. He knew the general nature of it. He understood it more than he wished he did. After his run in with Joe's gang right before Terminus, the nature of sexual assault had become way too real for him. He didn't talk to her about it of course. He also didn't treat her any differently than he would any other kid roughly his age. He hoped that one day they would be close enough friends that if she wanted to talk to him about it she could. He knew if she did that he would also talk to her about what happened with him.

Beth had been the dutiful "older sister" to him for a while now. After his youthful crush on her at the prison faded, he realized that he was lucky to have her as a confidant. He also knew that Sophia could open up to Beth and face no judgment. Both girls were easy to talk to and even though he didn't have any boys around Alexandria his age, he didn't miss having guy friends. Girls were nicer in this world. Maybe they were before too, but he couldn't really remember.

"Ishy Fishy!" Judith shrieked. He got caught up in the fun and started making fish lips at Judith just like Sophia and now Beth were doing. He was aware of Michonne and his dad watching them. He couldn't help but notice how they looked at each other sometimes. His life since his mom died at the prison had been largely surrounded by mother and sister stand-ins. Maggie, Tara, Beth, Sasha – they were all great. Again he knew he was lucky. However, he could not help but wish in his heart that Michonne would move past the "best friend" role she played with him and his dad into a wife and mother role in their family. He knew Judith would already see her as her mother. She was all she had known really as the constant. He could not remember clearly what a mother would feel like in the "normal world". For that he was sorry. Sophia had a great mother, and he hoped he would be able to talk to her about that sometime. Maybe it would help him remember more about his mom. He didn't talk a whole lot to his dad about her. He was too worried it would make him sad.

"Judith, fishy kissy" said Beth. Judith tried hard to pucker up her little mouth into fish lips, but succeeded instead to give Beth a juicy drool filled kiss instead. That just made them laugh harder.

Sophia was having more fun than she had had in a long time. Honestly, more fun than she could remember. Life with Ed had been woefully short of fun. Her and her mom had had a lot of fun together when he was gone on "business trips" frequently; but neither one of them had allowed other people into that fun world. It was just the two of them – afraid of what Ed would do if he found out that other people had been around them.

For Sophia it was weird to think that the world had to go all crazy for her to have friends. She also knew she should feel bad or feel SOMETHING (maybe guilt) about being finally able to have so much fun simply BECAUSE Ed was gone. She worried that maybe she was broken or wrong inside that she didn't care one whit about Ed (she refused to think of him as dad) or what happened to him. As long as he stayed gone, he could rot in his prison or die. It mattered not one bit to her. She wondered a lot in the past couple of days though if it mattered to her mom. Would it be easier if Ed was dead? STOP IT. She would not spoil the fun she was having with thoughts of HIM.

She turned back to Judith and started giving her more popcorn to throw. She was aware of her mom watching her – smiling. What she would not give for more of those smiles. Maybe now with these new people. Her new family – especially Daryl, she would smile more.

Carol knew that she probably looked somewhat delirious with all the smiles she was showing. Honestly, they were real. She felt free. She was enjoying herself with her new friends . . . family. In the short time she had known them, they had become more family to her and Sophia than Ed ever had been. Especially Daryl. He cared so selflessly for them. She could already see that. He had put himself out there to protect her and her little girl. He had offered himself up as a father figure for Sophia without one hesitation.

She could tell that the sentiment was genuine. She had seen enough pseudo father behavior from Ed in public. She knew this was more. She appreciated it. She was so damn grateful for it. She knew Sophia was already accepting it and would continue to thrive on it.

The rest of the group had similarly made themselves open to her and her daughter. They would not hesitate to continue to make things easier for her. Beyond that, she knew they would all help her and Sophia to survive this world not just through their protection, but would arm them in so many ways to allow them to start protecting themselves. How did the end of the world equate to her happiness? Good Lord – that was such odd thought. She knew Sophia thought it too though.

Daryl stayed beside Carol all evening while keeping a watchful eye on Sophia. It had not taken the two of them long to start to really relax and be comfortable with his group. This group was all the family he had after Merle. They had shown him more acceptance and understanding than he thought he had ever deserved. He was proud that they were the kind of people that opened their hearts so generously to the two girls he was quickly thinking of as "his". Shit – was that wrong to "claim" them like that? He wanted to be there for them in every way. To teach them how to survive in this world, to teach them how to live with hope rather than just fear. This family of his had taught him what hope and love was all about, and he was certain that if he could bypass his own anxieties, he could ease theirs.

Maggie and Eric had cooked up quite a feast for them. Eric had made his "serious spaghetti" while Maggie had bartered with Olivia for some real garlic and made some buttery garlic bread. Now with the food being gone he was not ready for this night to end. He had to do something so they all would stay together and keep having fun. So he did something he had never done before. He took a woman by the hand (his woman?) and asked her if she wanted to go sit with the kids in the living room by the fireplace.

Romance was not in his mind, but he could not help but see Glenn's eyebrow raise at his gesture. When Carol looked over at Sophia, he gave a quick signal to Glenn that he hoped he got. He obviously did, because Glenn grabbed Maggie's hand and suggested that they all follow suit and gather around the living room for another movie.

An hour and a half later, Judith had been carried upstairs after falling asleep with her head in Carol's lap. Carl, Beth and Sophia had garnered permission to take out the sleeping bags and have a movie marathon/camp out in the living room.

He knew that Beth was a little old to be hanging out with Carl and Sophia, but the young woman looked happier than she had in a long time. He thought that maybe tonight had given her an excuse to be just a teen again rather than the responsible woman who played a vital role in the group's survival. He knew that her actions in getting them out of Terminus weighed on her – but through conversations he listened as she explained to him that at that moment it had been "her job to do – that they all had jobs to do". She accepted it after an emotional couple of weeks and had moved on. He was proud of her for what she had done and how she had easily seemed to slide back into her chronological age; allowing herself to have simple kid fun again.

Carol was hesitant to allow Sophia to be away from her tonight for the sleep over. When she voiced her concerns to Daryl, all he had to do was tell her to look at her daughter right now. She looked. Sophia was so happy. She did not want to take her away from this moment. Glenn stepped in and assured Carol that he and Maggie would hang out in the kitchen tonight until the kids passed out. Tara then offered to sit with them through the night so Carol would know Sophia was safe. She knew that in the "real world" these concerns would probably be classified as hysterical. She knew that Ed was locked up and that her new family would do everything to keep her safe. So, with a final look to Daryl who nodded in assurance, Carol relented. She went over and talked to Sophia and made sure she was ok with everything. She was. So at the end of the night, when it was time to reluctantly say good night, it was just her and Daryl walking home to her house. She supposed it was "their house" now. The thought that she now shared her home with Daryl made her instantly feel secure. She could not help but feel a little giddy at the thought that she was now walking home with such a wonderful man. Such a handsome man. What was she thinking! She blushed at where her thoughts briefly took her, but then decided not to dwell on it. She walked into the house side by side with Daryl. For the first time since she got to Alexandria, she felt like she had a home.4

Notes: I loved writing this chapter. It seemed to write itself like a stack of dominoes. One observation led to anothers' led to another's . . . loved how they all tied together.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Scars

Summary: Things get a little tense between Carol and Daryl. Scars are bared. Newfound strength and a little something steamy? Oh. Plus a haircut.

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Daryl walked with Carol side by side back to the little house that her and Sophia lived in. That he lived in. Christ. He had never lived with a woman before – whether they were together or not. Even in the prison and on the road he had never bedded down with anybody. He had always reserved that time for himself. There had been plenty of women at the prison who had made it known that they would have been happy to bunk with him – or just to share his bed for an hour. He had never considered it. Nobody had made him care enough for them where he would have considered it. Now, all he could think about is where he was gonna sleep. Since Ed had been evacuated from the premises, he had made due in Carol's big chair or on the couch. There was a spare room with a bed, but he was reluctant to claim that for himself. This was still her home. He was a guest no matter if they were family or strangers, or no matter what Deanna had to say. In all ways he knew he would wait to be invited into her home before he made it his. Until then, he would keep things as they were – making due.

He had caught the fleeting glances by Glenn. He knew what they meant. They were full of questions. They were full of hope. They were full of dirty thoughts. He wasn't going to lie to himself or Glenn or anybody who asked; even though they didn't ask out loud. He thought Carol was a beautiful woman. Even before the turn he would have thought that. Even if she didn't need protecting, training, or comfort, he knew he would have looked at her more than twice. He may have been a bit slow on the uptake, but nothing was slow about his awareness of her. He had also caught the idolization flicker in Sophia's eyes – both just for him and for the two of them together. He couldn't blame the girl for wishing she had another father. He would be that father for her even if he spent the rest of his days alone with no woman. He also knew there was more to it. Glenn had made the fact that he noticed as well obvious with his eye gestures, head nods, and whatever else the man had thrown at him. Sophia wanted him. Sophia wanted him and Carol. Sophia wanted them together. She wanted her mama happy. She wanted her mama happy with Daryl. Daryl also had more than a sneaking suspicion that Sophia had made her thoughts known to Glenn – who she had latched onto just as quickly as she had Daryl and Tara. He had in the course of a couple of days become her confidant for all things non-protection. He wondered if Sophia even realized just how bad ass a protector Glenn was as well.

As they walked through the door, Carol turned to him all of a sudden. She had hope in her eyes that was hooded a bit by reluctance. "I don't want this day to end" she said. "This is the first time that Sophia and I have had a whole day full of happiness with others around. It's late, but I don't want it to end. Stupid huh?"

"That ain't stupid" Daryl assured her. "It's just wantin'. Wantin' something ya ain't had – something that makes ya happy ain't stupid. I used to want the same thing growing up. Never had it, but never stopped wantin' it."

"Did you get your wish?" she asked.

Daryl breathed for a moment just looking at her. Since the turn, he had slowly shucked his anxiety over himself in most areas. Being with his new family had made him stronger in himself. Before the turn, he wouldn't have the courage to have this conversation. He was still reluctant, but knew that she needed to talk. She needed to know there were others in her situation, and that they had lived on.

"Getting there". He said. "Before the turn, the only family I had was my brother Merle. Mama died, and my daddy was a son of a bitch who I wished was dead. Wasn't till the world went to shit that I was accepted by others. Even thought I could be accepted by others given how I am."

"How you are?" she asked confused. "You are a great man Daryl. How could they not accept you".

"Wasn't always the man you see here. Sometimes I still ain't. I know you know all about pretending things are good when they really aren't. Growing up, there wasn't even any use pretending. Things were shit, and they stayed that way in one way or another. Rick, Glenn, all the others. They made things less shitty. They accepted me even though I was a not-good man. I done things I wasn't proud of Carol."

"I know about regret Daryl. Tonight when I was with everybody, I decided that I never wanted to regret anything I did again."

"Not regretting is a good start. It's the hardest. Forgetting about your scars is another matter."

She blanched at the mention of scars. Her eyes all of a sudden jumped away from his and wouldn't meet his gaze. He realized his words were not the right thing to say and quickly stepped in to remedy it.

"I don't mean the physical scars Carol."

She looked at him questioningly.

"I know what scars you got. The ones on your body are there – ain't never going away. The ones on who you are can though. My scars are still out there – I don't let anybody see 'em. But the ones that weren't on my skin? I'm still working on getting rid of those."

He knew she didn't understand what he meant. He also knew he had to have a reason to show her his. Had to make it right in his own head so he didn't think she would run away. He had an idea that had been creeping at the back of his head ever since he woke up to her brushing his hair back from his eyes when she woke him up in the chair in her room. "Can you cut hair?"

He knew he had made the right call when he saw a smile tug at Carol's mouth. Despite her claims that she hadn't cut anybody's hair but Ed's, Sophia's and her own, he let her know that he trusted her.

"Tired of Tara and Glenn making bets on when I am gonna break down and cut it off" he said as he pulled a chair into the kitchen and grabbed a towel off the dryer. "Please?"

The please is what did it. She smiled and went and got a pair of scissors, a spray bottle of water, and a comb. He plopped in the chair waiting for her to ask the question. He knew she would, and he also knew that he needed her to ask it. To be the one to suggest it.

"Take off your shirt Daryl. With this much hair being cut, you are going to itch like crazy if it gets caught up in your clothes."

He stood up. Nodding. Trying hard not to blush or flinch. He steadied himself to reveal to her his torso of scars. He knew if he did, she would understand a bit more. It didn't mean he was comfortable with his shirt off. He just knew it was necessary – for both of them. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, waiting until the silence between them dragged on a moment before undoing the last button. He shucked off his shirt, then took her hand gently and gave it to her. She tossed it on the counter and waited for him to sit back down – trying not to stare at his toned chest and arms. He didn't sit down. Instead, he slowly turned around, bearing his back for her to see. She made a soft whimpering noise when she saw the purplish silver lines on his back. She knew. He waited a beat before sitting down. When her hand finally steadied enough to wrap the towel around him, he gently took her hand in his.

"I know about scars woman. Inside, outside, they look and feel the same. It's the outside ones that are hardest to show, but the inside ones that are hardest to heal." He then took her hand and placed it on his ruined shoulder blade. Forcing her not to ignore them. Forcing her to see them, feel them, and know them.

She didn't flinch again – just softly ghosted her hands over them. Then shakily went back to the towel tying. It took a moment, but she finally whispered "I get it. Thank you". She then proceeded to cut his hair back to a length he had not seen since the turn.

He stood up when she was done, and went in search of a mirror. He looked at himself. Hair short, shirt off. He didn't recognize himself at first. He saw in his reflection how he looked before the turn. He knew he wasn't that man anymore though. He had found a fraction of inner peace that had not been there then. He noticed that she had walked up behind him. He turned around and looked at her quizzically.

"I can see your eyes" she said. "Much better".

He didn't think. Just acted. He went over to her and put his hand lightly on her cheek – lifting her chin slightly to point up to look at him. "I see yours too" he said. "I see a light that wasn't in them before. You are a strong woman Carol. You went through shit that nobody should ever be put through. You came out on this side of the shit storm, and you are stronger. By the time I am done with you you will be even stronger. That light will get brighter. Things will be different – easier in some ways, harder in others. I will be here for all of it. For you and Soph. Always. As a friend, as a father figure, as anything. I ain't gonna be the man that treats you like you ain't beautiful. Cuz you are". He didn't do anything more. Just said what needed to be said and slowly walked a few paces away. He started to put on his shirt again. Prepared for whatever guard duty would make her relax enough to sleep tonight.

"Stop right now Dixon" she said in a tone he had not heard out of her mouth before. "If you know scars so well, know that you can't cover yours up to me. Not right now anyways. Don't cover yours if you want me to uncover mine". She said that and left the room to stand in the hall.

What the fuck did she mean by her uncovering hers he wondered. Her next words didn't give him an answer either – just made him wonder more. "Get in the shower and wash all the hair out. It will itch something fierce if you don't." She left the hall and left him wondering.

The shower started up in the bathroom as Carol closed herself in the master bedroom. She started to wipe away the tears that were forming – berating herself for her thoughts. It's too soon she told herself. It's wrong. It will screw everything up. She thought back to what Daryl said about being stronger. Without a second thought she grabbed a towel and walked back to the door to the bathroom. Her hand froze on the knob. Froze with fear, with trepidation, with anxiety. She pushed it all back and embraced her new found hope and opened the door.

Notes: This chapter felt like I pressed fast forward on the story. It was not a conscious decision but came out of writing. I decided to embrace it as Carol is starting to embrace her hope for life and the strength Daryl says he sees in her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Showers and Exposure

Summary: Things ramp up in the steam department!

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Daryl stood under the hot water mentally appraising what just happened. Had he really helped her as much as her eyes suggested? He hoped so. Here he was in the shower, the hot water beating over him and all he could think about was that he wished she was in here with him. He immediately shut down that thought berating himself with thoughts to tear down the want in his body. Its too soon. It's wrong. It will screw everything up. He thought back to what he had said about her being stronger. She was. Now it was time for him to man up and let his feelings out in a way that would not scare or hurt her. Fuck his feelings for a moment. It had to be about her. He had to reign in the thoughts that had his dick starting to take notice of every curve of her body. He had to . . . . . he then heard the door open. He started like a fucking coward for a moment. He of course knew it was her. He didn't say anything. He had to let her take control.

The silence stretched on a moment. Finally, he couldn't take the wondering. He pushed the curtain aside enough to poke his head out.

She waited. She waited although it created an inner torture of self doubt. She had to see his eyes before she did this. She had to see in his eyes what she thought she had glimpsed before. Finally he poked his face out from behind the curtain.

She claimed his gaze with her eyes. She captured it in a way that he could not have looked away. Did he want to? She didn't hesitate once she had seen what she needed in his look at her. She slowly unbuttoned her loose shirt. Not looking away from him as she did so. She threw her shirt on the floor to join his clothing, never breaking her gaze into his eyes. She saw the want in there. She continued on, pulling her jeans down to join her shirt. She stood there with eyes locked on his. Stood there in her bra and panties and looked at him. He stood there, with his eyes locked on hers. For a moment she hesitated. Broke the hold she had on his eyes. He immediately put a stop to that.

"Look at me Carol" he said quietly. She looked. "You are beautiful" he said. That was enough for her to look back at his face and give him a brave smile.

She returned to what she was doing. She reached down and stripped off her panties – but turned around while she did it – a modicum of modesty she allowed herself in this moment. She unhooked her bra and slid it down her arms. She was bare to him – her entire back bore to him as his had been to her. Her scars, the whips, the burns, the words carved into her body – all bared to him. She heard a low groan come deep from within him and took it as a good sign that he was not repulsed by her. That he still wanted her in some way. She turned around slowly, not allowing her self consciousness to cover her breasts or or her scars. She grabbed his gaze again. He slowly glanced her up and down, then settled back on her eyes. She somehow knew he was seeing her – not just her body, not the scars but her. She thought not for the first time that his eyes had a way of seeing into her soul.

He knew what needed to be said and felt almost before she did. "C'mere before the water gets cold woman".

She embraced her inner strength even more, and allowed herself to step into the over-sized shower with him. She kept her eyes averted slightly until she was beside him. She stood there waiting. She may be stronger, but she still needed some cue from him on what came next. He solved that by lifting her chin again as he had earlier.

"You are so beautiful Carol. I won't ever hurt ya. I promise". He then looked into her eyes with such acceptance of her, that it felt only natural that she leaned her head in and placed it on his chest. He held her there for a moment before turning her around so she was facing away from him. She felt a moment of self doubt – was he hiding from her? Then she heard a rustle behind her. She realized he had grabbed the loofah and shower gel from the caddy. His light touch on her back was all she needed to relax into the situation. He explored her back, all her scars with his hands while tenderly washing her back and legs.

He turned her around slowly, and she realized he intended to wash her front as well. She allowed herself to look at him – all of him – finally. What she saw there was a strong man who was as beautiful in appearance as he was in soul. She would be lying if she said she didn't check out his "equipment" too. What she say there was a strength and a beauty all it's own. Suddenly, she became more aware of the heat growing in her core. His continued touch to wash her front became more meaningful as he explored her body gently, and without condemnation.

This was new. She had not felt this way with a man in over 10 years if she was honest. She hadn't even felt this way when she was alone in those rare moments she allowed herself her own feeble attempts at passion before she stopped out of shame. Stopped always thinking what Ed would do to her if he ever found out. She found herself wanting to touch him, needing to touch him. She closed her eyes to that idea however. Even now, she wasn't that brave yet.

He sensed the change in her. Her passion showing in her face before she clamped it down. He saw she was loosing herself in doubt. He did what he had wanted to do with her before, but what he also knew would chase away that doubt. He brought his lips down to her face and kissed her gently, but without reservation. He kissed her and let his hands roam more around her neck and breasts. He didn't fondle or grab. He just caressed her gently until her lips opened to his. Then she was kissing him back. His hands found her waist and pulled her to him gently, all the while kissing her more and more deeply. When she allowed his tongue entrance to her mouth, he grasped her harder; with more purpose. He allowed a low growl to escape his throat, and dared to pull her flush against him so she could feel all of him. Feel his desire for her.

She felt his hardness and her eyes opened back up to his. There was no mistaking the look of desire in his eyes. She tentatively reached out, and mirrored his ministrations on her body onto his. She touched, caressed, and finally grasped everything about him. She felt him grow harder and it excited her to no end.

"I wanna touch you" he said. "I wanna know every inch of you Carol. You gotta know that. I will always be honest with you. I gotta know you are ready though. I ain't gonna be another asshole that takes what he wants from you without thinking of what YOU want first. If you want to stop I won't judge you or stop wanting you."

She reached over and grabbed the shampoo bottle. He watched as she put some in her hands and then felt her start to rub his scalp with it. Thinking she was putting the breaks on, he backed up a moment. She pulled him back to where he was. "I don't want you to stop. I just need a moment. It's been a really long time since I wanted this" she explained. He understood and put some shampoo in his own hands and started to wash her hair up.

They rinsed off and Daryl stood there for a moment. The water had started to turn cooler. He reluctantly turned off the water, turned around and kissed her deeply.

"This ain't over woman" he said. "I wanna take care of you. I wanna keep you safe and strong. But more than that. Right now, I wanna take you in that bedroom and take care of you. Is that ok?"

Carol sucked in a breath at his words, but was left breathless by the look of desire in his eyes. "More than ok" she said.

He helped her step out of the shower and dried her off slowly. She started to wrap the towel around herself and went to hand him one to do the same. "We ain't gonna be needing those right now" he said as he led her out the door to the bedroom.

Notes: I am such a bitch - ending things there. More steam to come. Promise!


	16. Chapter 16

Summary:

This is a teeny tiny micro chapter that I am using to change focus of the story and to close the book on one story line. Longer chapters coming up next.

Notes: It seems like most people who liked this story have stopped reading it. So, I am putting the book closed on one area to focus on another and hope people start reading again. If you do read it, please drop a comments. I feed on comments.

Chapter 16

The next morning Daryl awoke to Abraham pounding on the front door. He told Carol to stay in bed and went to answer the door. He opened the door and was met with the big marine looking wide eyed and smirking.

"Best grab Carol, Dixon" he said. "Bring her to the jail cell. Her better half sure fucked the dog and pony show good and hard last night." He then walked away without explaining further. Daryl went back and woke up Carol. He quickly said that they had been asked to join Abe at Ed's cell and that he had no idea what it was about.

She dressed quickly. She did not want to see Ed. She wanted to forget he existed. However she asked no questions, and got ready as instructed.

Abe walked them over to Deanna's house where the cell was located. It was then that Daryl realized that more people were milling about. Rick, Michonne and Glenn were all there. They looked stunned with something else showing on their faces that Daryl could not quite read.

"What the hell's going' on here Rick" Daryl asked, holding Carol close.

"We don't know when it happened. Eugene dropped Ed's food off last night and mentioned that Ed was unusually quiet. Then this morning, Rosita found this.

He led them into the basement that housed the cell. The vault style door to Ed's cell was open. "We found him like this. Nobody's touched him since. We thought about just chucking him over the wall, but thought Carol should know."

Carol grabbed Daryl's hand and peeked down into the jail cell pet. She gasped. Ed's head for lack of a better explanation was gone. It was in pieces beside his body. "Oh my god, who shot him?" she asked.

Rick stepped up. "He wasn't shot By the looks of the underside of the cell door, he rammed his head into it repeatedly. Head finally cracked. Good news is that kept him from coming back as a walker." Rick sighed.

Daryl hugged Carol to him. Examining her face for any hint of her being upset or angry. Instead he found total calm.

"I don't want that son of a bitch to get a funeral" she said to Daryl. "Sophia and I ain't gonna mourn him. Do you think Deanna will force us to have one?"

"Don't worry about that sweetheart. We ain't gonna give that piece of shit any happy send off. Deanna wouldn't either. Rick and our family believe that we should never bury murderers where we live. Ed's a murderer after all" he said putting a hand to her belly. "We can either pitch him over the fence or burn him. Don't you worry none.

"I have to go talk to Sophia" Carol said.

"She's having breakfast with Carl and Beth" said Rick. "You go on Carol. Daryl and I will catch up in a few moments with you at my house."

Daryl gave her a quick kiss and she was on her way. He looked up at Rick who just stared at him.

"What?"

"Sweetheart?" "What the hell's going on Daryl?

Daryl just smiled at his friend and said "something wonderful".


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Cigarettes and Secrets

Summary: Carol has a moment of defiance. Both Carol and Daryl keep secrets.

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Carol sat on the porch in the dark. She knew that it would only be a moment before Daryl and Sophia noticed that she was no longer in the kitchen. They had gone on a mission to the hidden recesses of the storage closet the previous owners had left intact – searching for enough pieces of a board game where they could set up at the table and challenge Glenn and Maggie. The latter two were due to be there soon, and Carol had not been able to resist the tiny act of defiance she was now partaking.

She lit one of Daryl's cigarettes and inhaled shallowly. She had smoked when she met Ed, but had immediately quit at his demands even though he continued on puffing like a chimney. She in no way intended to start the bad habit again, but found suddenly as she was standing alone in the kitchen that she was humming. When she had heard that she had stopped cold in her tracks. Who was that woman? She barely remembered her former self, and with Ed gone now a few days she had suddenly felt the need to defy Ed one tiny time. By now his corpse was long gone, chewed by walkers, but she could not help blowing a defiant puff of smoke in the direction of the wall where he had been unceremoniously been tossed over. She inhaled again more deeply, remembering the time that Ed had first laid hands on her. It was the last time she had smoked, out of fear and defeat.

Daryl may not want her to pick up a nasty habit, but was not going to dictate to her – she knew that. She also knew with certainty as she inhaled again that he was coming up behind her silently. He reached over to her and took the pack and lighter. Instead of reacting as Ed had in anger, he chuckled in understanding. He shook out one of his own and lit it, inhaling deeply. He got a kick out of her tiny act of rebellion, late in the game as it may be.

"How is it that you can chuckle when you smoke these all the time. I feel like I am gonna pass out now or puke" she said. "Guess it's been too long". She continued to smoke it down though – not giving up her resistance.

"Yeah, they taste like shit but it's hard to give up".

She laughed, had the last couple of drags and put the butt in her pocket. She didn't want Sophia to see her smoking.

"Soph's got Monopoly set up. She has some mighty strong words bout kickin' Glenn's ass tonight" he scoffed.

"She's picking up the Dixon mouth already? I was hoping to avoid that at least a little bit longer" she tisked teasingly.

"Naw. She's all proper and polite still. She's a spitfire though. She's gonna be a hell of a fighter. Gonna give this world something to argue bout for sure" he smiled.

Her smile faded a bit. "I want her to fight. I want her to fight like hell and never give in to anybody, this world, or the walkers. I just don't know how to make her strong enough inside. She is so young in her way. Too much Ed I guess."

"Don't think you're getttin' out of this woman" he said. "Tomorrow you and Soph begin training with Michonne, Glenn, Abe and I. Gotta toughen ya up."

"I have to see Denise in the morning for my appointment" she reminded him. She smiled then added "then I am all yours".

They had settled into a staggering relationship since that first night. It had only been a few nights spent together, but she was already finding all new ways to smile with him. He never pushed her physically, and simply was there for her. She found herself awakening to ideas that she had not entertained in years. She didn't mean simply physically, although God knows that was enough of a reason to sit up and notice. She felt she was breathing for the first time in well over a decade. Breathing with a kind of intake that infused her with an emotional life again. She knew that he would always be there for her – regardless of their relationship. That deep realization had caused her to open her heart a fraction for him. That crack in her cautionary heart had already allowed her more happiness that she had ever had in her married life.

Sophia in the few days since knowing Ed was gone for good had began to come out of her shell. She was always on the lookout for ways to chum up with Daryl. While she had cheerfully acknowledged Daryl's father role, she hadn't called him dad again. Carol knew that with her little girl though that Daryl was a dad in every way, and Sophia knew that too. She actually had started calling him DD. Carol knew it was his initials, but also had known that it was as close to "daddy" as Sophia would get right now in her day to day vocabulary.

"Sophia doesn't have to meet with Denise, so you two can go get into trouble together with Glenn first thing. I will be along after."

He didn't ask questions. He knew something was going on with Denise that Carol had not told him about yet. He would wait until she offered the details herself. He knew she would. Sooner or later. He bent down and kissed her chastely and went in search of Sophia. He wanted to make sure she was ready for tomorrow. He already had a present for her. He hoped it would help her feel more confident in herself. He hadn't told Carol about it - yet. He fingered it softly in his inside vest pocket. He wouldn't break the spell of tonight though. Tonight was for Monopoly and big talk. Tomorrow was about survival for his girls.

Notes: Next chapter - Daryl gives Sophia the surprise. Carol has a decision to make; and talks to Denise.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Lessons by Dixon

"That's it Soph. Put your hand on my chest and push as hard as you can. Come on girl, you can push harder than that. Never even made me move. Plant your feet and shove as hard as you can."

"DD this is weird. I don't know why I gotta be pushing you around so hard."

"This is trainin' girl, you know that. Gotta be able to push away danger if your other options are gone. Now get in here and push me over."

"I can't push you over DD, I am not strong enough."

"Bullshit girl. Ya gotta figure out how you would get yourself away from danger. Now come over here and push me over, and THINK."

Sophia launched herself at Daryl, but was obviously holding back in deference to her affection for him. Dayl barely flinched when she made contact. He just looked at her and arched an eyebrow. She stepped back and took a run at him pushing him against his chest as hard as she could. He barely moved. She started getting frustrated. How could she manage to get him down? She was not strong enough. "Think Sophia" she told herself. "Gotta think like a Dixon now to get strong". She took a few steps back and then smiled to herself. She launched herself again at Daryl, only this time she veered at the last moment and brought her boot up behind her to land hard in the back of his knee. Daryl folded in surprise, landing on the ground, but catching himself on the way.

"Good girl" he said smiling. "Ya thinkin' now. Most of these fuckers who are gonna mess with you are gonna be much bigger than ya. Ya gotta find ways to take them all down - walkers and men."

She stood over him, then suddenly tackled him. She was laughing and was proud she had brought him down. Daryl, not having any of it suddenly flipped them and pinned her to the ground. "What now Soph? You may have gotten the fucker down, but you didn't take 'em out. Now they gotcha pinned. Whadda ya do?"

Sophia struggled trying to lift her shoulders up. It was no use. She could not move at all. She then was very aware that she was trapped. Stuck. She froze for a moment. She started trembling and Daryl noticed the tears forming in her eyes. "I ain't gonna hurt ya none girl" he said, then helped her up. She ran away from him around the house.

Shit. Daryl hadn't meant to scare her. He went after her and found her on the porch sitting on the steps kicking at the pebbles.

"Soph?"

"I'm fine DD. Just got scared a minute.

"It's ok to be scared, but ya can't let it freeze ya up or your in trouble."

"I wasn't scared of you DD. Just bad thoughts when I couldn't move. I know Ed's toast, but still - being held down isn't exactly fun for me. Can't stop the bad thoughts then."

Daryl still didn't know exactly what had happened with Ed and Sophia - the details anyway. He didn't think he would be able to handle the details any more than the few passing mentions that Sophia had let drop. He wouldn't ask either. If she wanted him to know, he would know.

"Bad thoughts aren't exactly known for staying away" he said. "I got a lot myself. I need you to know that you can fight your way outta trouble though. Your a Dixon now - and Dixons don't take any shit. We fight. We may not be the biggest, but we always fight until we win. Dixons ain't known for being the brightest bulbs. You and your mama are bout the smartest of our lot. We are known for survivin' though. You are gonna survive, and I am gonna help you train up so you will be one of the baddest Dixons this side of the apocalypse."

"Are all Dixons foul mouthed like you?"

"Ain't gotta be. Just be tough."

"I ain't never been tough before. Guess since I'm a Dixon now that's gotta change. Does this mean I get a crossbow like you?"

He laughed. "We are gonna start weapons training later. Go get a stick".

"A stick?"

"I'm gonna teach you how to fight with a knife at first. You need to get comfortable with the movements first though before you get your weapon. Glenn's gonna come over later, and you can show him your moves that you will learn. First though, I got a present for ya".

He reached into his vest pocket and brought out the ebony handled daggar he had chosen for her. He saw the apprehension in her eyes at the idea of a knife - he guessed she was thinking of all the cuts that had been branded into Carol. But when she saw the beauty of the weapon she brightened. He handed it to her.

"This is yours Soph. We are gonna make it so you are so comfortable with it that it will become an extention of you. It is going to become a part of you, and you will never be without it. You can't be safe if it's not with you. Your mama is getting her knife training too, but I wanted to work with you first on it. This is not a weapon you share. This is only yours. Never be without it."

She looked down and saw that he had carefully and neatly scratched "Sophia Ann Dixon" onto the end of the handle in tiny lettering. She smiled. "Is mama a Dixon now too?"

He reddened. Course she is girl. "She's tougher than she looks and will make a damn fine Dixon."

"DD, everything Is happening so fast. It wasn't too long ago really that I was Sophia Peletier. Mama was Carol Peletier. How do you know we are ready to be Dixons?"

"Peletier is in the past now girl. Whether it's legal or not you and your mama are my family, and I ain't never felt like I wanted one before - not like this. So yeah, it's fast but it's true. I ain't goin nowhere and I will do everything in me to make sure you two are proud Dixons"

He glanced over across the street and his face lit up. "Here comes your mama now. Why don't you go tel her ya knocked me on my ass?"

He smiled as he saw his girl run to his woman. Dixons indeed. One way or another.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Plans and Family Changes

Summary: Carol and Daryl come to some decisions with what Denise has to offer.

Daryl left where Sophia, Glenn and Maggie were playing a very animated game of Monopoly. He wandered across to the pantry building – knowing that is where he would find Carol. Instead of putting the finishing touches on the room, he found her sitting in a corner deep in thought. Guessing she was thinking about whatever had been discussed with Denise, he sat beside her.

"You don't gotta tell me anything you don't want to woman" he said. But I am a good listener if you be needin' to do any talking.

"When Ed and I got married, I wanted two or more children. After seeing how he was, I stopped at Sophia. The baby I lost. I didn't know about it. With Ed gone, I would have been happy to raise it. After Ed beat me and I lost the baby, I asked Denise to sterilize me."

Daryl's head shot up at this. He understood the logic behind it, but knew it went against what Carol really and truly wanted.

"Today I had my re-check with her, and she brought it up. I found myself wanting another child – one free of Ed. How selfish is that?!"

"I don't think it's selfish at all. You just have to look at the circumstances of this world, and decide if a child is worth fighting everything for." I only wish that I had gotten the chance to know you earlier. Regardless of how shitty my past was, I have found myself wanting to be part of a family with kids. Guess Judith and Carl have had that effect on me. Never thought I would meet a woman to love to make that possible though."

"What are you saying Daryl?"

"I am saying I love you woman. Protection detail aside. I knew when I stepped in to be part of your family, that I would rather die than abandon you and Soph. I know that me stepping in as a father figure for her has gone well. I never expected to love either of you the way I do now. I don't want to ever be without you woman. If you want to build this family up with a baby, I am all for being daddy to this child too. . . . . if you will have me that is."

"Daryl Dixon, you surprise me. Don't you know by now that I fell for you too? Not just as a protector and head of our family. I want that for real. I want to go to bed each night with you and show that I love you every way I can."

"I want to be Carol Dixon – mother of Sophia Dixon. Wife of Daryl Dixon. And I would be lying if I didn't say that I would love to have a baby Dixon make an appearance sooner rather than later."

"I got my mama's ring from when she died. I kept Merle from pawning it. Do you think you would want to get married? I know I'm a filthy redneck, but I love you and Sophia. I want to make you mine. Will you marry me? Maybe tomorrow? Then we can get with Denise and see when we can start the baby making."

"That sounds perfect. Hey – Sophia is tied up with Maggie and Glenn. How bout we tell her the news and then start practicing? But Daryl, please know something. You and I have done stuff . . . . but I am scared to have sex. What if Ed has ruined it all for me? I love you, and I don't think I could forgive myself if that asshole still found a way to stop our happiness."

"He ain't stoppin' nothin'. We will work through what we need to and be just fine. As for now, wanna go tell Soph that we are getting hitched tomorrow?"

"Let's go together to tell her. We are going to start this family right. We are going to tell her and talk to her about it together."

"Well lets get over there fast, cuz I can't wait to see the look on her face. Race ya?"


	20. Chapter 20

"You want to what?!" Sophia looked like a typical deer in the headlights for a moment. Carol and Daryl had pulled her out of the Monopoly game and into the living room for a private chat.

"Daryl and I want to get married and have a real family with you – all of us – together."

Daryl could see the thought rolling around in Sophia's noggin for a moment. He thought her face went through about ten emotions in a split second. She finally settled on wary happiness.

"I like the idea. But will things change? I mean I know that it won't be like with Ed . . . . "

"It would never be like with Ed" said Daryl. "I would throw myself to the walkers before any of that shit made it into our family."

"But why now? I mean I am happy about it but just curious."

Carol thought a moment before answering. "Sophia, you have only known one type of family for 13 years. I have only known one type of marriage. We don't know what this world will bring, but I want us to have more happy years than bad years. Daryl makes me happy, and I love him. I want us to have a future together; and do it right."

"What would change from how things are right now?"

"Soph, I love you and your mama. I want to do right by you both and have us be the kind of family that can be happy. I want to give you both my name too, if that's ok with you – official like."

Sophia thought of the name carved on her new knife. She already had noticed that she had not objected to the name of Sophia Ann Dixon carved on the hilt. She hadn't really thought of it really in any way other than acceptance. This is who she was now. She wasn't Ed's. Maybe she never really was. He was never a dad to her.

"I like the name Sophia Dixon" she said smiling. Can Denise make it official – like for real like the old days and adoption? I don't want to ever be known as Peletier to anybody here again."

"They call you that, you tell me and I will kick their ass" Daryl said smiling.

"Well, let's do this then. When are we doing this?" Sophia asked.

"Tomorrow" said Carol.

"You want to what?!" Glenn looked like he had just been told the moon is made of green cheese.

"Carol and I are getting' hitched tomorrow, and I want you to stand up for me as best man". Daryl and Carol and Sophia had returned to Glenn and Maggie in the dining room where the Monopoly game had been put on hiatus.

"And I would love it if you would be my maid of honor" Carol said to Maggie.

The young couple looked at each other and back to Daryl and Carol and Sophia. It took a moment. Maggie started laughing. "Looks like you owe Tara a guard duty shift there Rhee".

Daryl looked at her for a moment in confusion.

"Glenn and Tara had a bet going on when you would lose your heart to Carol. They both knew you were made for each other as soon as they saw you two together. But Glenn thought it would take a bit longer since Daryl here has a history of being how shall I say this . . . . . emotionally constipated."

Carol started laughing. Daryl looked annoyed. Sophia didn't know what to think.

"Just for that Maggie, you get babysitting duty on the first kid" Daryl said to them with a smirk.

"KID!?" Maggie and Glenn said at the same time.

"You want to what?!" Deanna looked like a typical politician faced with a ditzy constituent.

"Can you marry us tomorrow or not boss lady?" Daryl asked.

"Me? Marry you two? There is nothing I would rather do."

"We also want to do everything we can as far as paperwork or record keeping whatever to make my adoption of Sophia official."

"Sounds like the best thing to happen in Alexandria since the turn" Deanna said.


	21. Chapter 21

Deanna was sitting at her desk in her pajamas when the group was shown into the library by Reg. They were all dressed except the Monroe's but nobody cared. They had important family business to attend to. The fact it was now 3:00 in the morning dispelled nobody's excitement.

Rick spoke first. "Deanna, I know you are planning on marrying Daryl and Carol tomorrow."

"Sure am. You could have knocked me over with a feather when they told me what they wanted.

"Here too". Said Glenn.

Maggie nodded emphatically. "Daryl has never been known to even show feelings. He has always been closed off in our entire time together over the years. To see him this happy and this god help me "in love" has been a shock to us all. Took us awhile to get our heads around it. Then tonight we figured we best get a move on things."

"I have it all taken care of" Deanna started to say but was interrupted by Abraham.

"Listen here boss lady. That man kept us alive and together out there. He never thought of himself even once. Saved all our asses in multitude of fashions. Carol is 'bout the damn sweetest woman I've had the pleasure of meeting. Her world recently went to shit again. They found happiness in all that. Figure we own them a proper wedding. We came to you for help. Will you help us?

Deanna smiled. "Reg, go wake up Denise, Olivia, Spencer, Aiden, Tobin and anybody else you can think of that do not have little kids at home in bed. We got us a party to plan." Beth, I know Carol was helping you learn to sew. How well have you caught on?"

"Well enough to get what needs to be done looking presentable" said Beth.

"Good. I was one of those fools carting her wedding dress around when evacuations started. Carol is about my height. I think with some changes, we can get her a gown that she will be radiant in. Are you up to the challenge?

"Yes Ma'am. I will get it done and Daryl will love it."

"Maggie. You told me that you were responsible for most of the cooking when you were at the prison. I know it's not your favorite task, but maybe with some help from Glenn and Olivia you two could put together some semblance of a wedding cake". You up for that?

"Anything for Carol and Daryl" she said.

"Abraham. Grab Tobin, Aiden and Spencer and pull together any wood materials you can find. We need to make ourselves a bridal arch. Think you can do it?

"Whatever you say boss lady."

"Reg. Go get Denise, Aaron and Eric immediately. I have something special for them to work on, and then I have something for you to do."

"Rosita, as soon as it's light out, I want you to scour every house in the zone for any kind of dresses that would work for Sophia and Maggie."

"Rick, Michonne, Carl and Tara. I want you three with the happy couple as soon as they wake up. Make them breakfast and then think of every trick in the book that you can to keep them in their home. We cannot let them see what we are doing until things are ready at noon."

"Noah, and Sasha. I want you working with Father Gabriel to get the Church ready for a wedding that will put those done before the world went to shit to shame."

"We will meet back here at 10:00. That gives us 7 hours to get everything done right. They deserve the best. The best is what they are going to get."

Carol woke up to Daryl lightly tickling her ear and running his hands through her hair. She smiled sleepily up at him. "Good morning".

"Mornin'. Was just layin' here thinkin' that this mornin' is gonna be the last one where we wake up together without being married.

"Well Daryl, I would be with you regardless, but I am so excited to be your wife today."

Daryl yawned. "Guess still a little sleepy from all the honeymoon practicin' we did last night" he said with a smirk.

After cuddling and kissing a while, they knew they needed to get ready for the day. Daryl had chosen a clean pair of black jeans and a blue button up shirt to wear. Carol was debating between the two sundresses that she owned. Deciding decisions could wait until they woke Sophia and had breakfast, they left the sanctuary of their bedroom.

Carol knocked at Sophia's door. No response. "She must already be downstairs" she said.

They walked hand in hand down the steps, but stopped half way. "I smell bacon" said Daryl.

"I smell coffee" said Carol. "Would Sophia have tried to make us breakfast you think?"

They finished the trip down the stairs and entered the kitchen. There they found Rick, Carl, Michonne and Tara.

"Dejavu" said Carol.

"What are you lot doing here this early in the morning?" Daryl asked.

"What does it look like Dixon! Rick convinced me that we needed to make the soon to be married couple the best breakfast of their lives. Carl has to keep running back to Olivia for ingredients, and Tara is here to make sure we don't burn shit down." Michonne smiled.

"Sophia and I also have a surprise for you when you are done with your four course breakfast" Tara giddily informed them.

Aaron and Eric were busy. Aaron was able to make some adjustments to a dinner jacket and trousers so it would fit over Daryl's big arms easier. Eric was able to strip every nearby flower bush. First for the bridal bouquets for Carol, Maggie and Sophia, then Boutonnieres for Daryl and Glenn. The rest were stripped down to petals. Some of those petals would be used at the church. Others were for later.

Maggie, Glenn, and Olivia were struggling with the cake. It was going to be a three layer if Maggie had anything to say about it.

Beth was hitching her way through altering Deanna's dress. She was so happy that Deanna didn't mind the sleeves being removed. Her stitching was getting more and more confident as she went. She knew she was doing a good job.

Abraham had raided any available lumber he could. He also had pilfered some house latices with the promise of fixing them back the way the were later. He and the guys who had been enlisted were bust building a damn fine bridal arch.

Reg and Denise were in the clinic. "I only need a small piece of pure steel", said Reg. Denise looked around at her medical instruments. "Here. You can remove a bit from the handle of this". She handed the instrument to Reg. "What are you doing with it?" I have a torch and tools from a previous resident that I have played around with. I am going to do my best to make Daryl's ring. Carol has one, but he doesn't."

Rosita finally hit pay-dirt at a house lived in by a single woman named Becky. She was able to find a dress for Maggie, and a sundress for Sophia.

Noah and Sasha thought they had everything ready in Father Gabriel's church. They just needed to wait for the petals from Eric.

Across town Michonne and Rick were whispering with Tara in the Kitchen while Tara was talking to the betrothed couple. "I just hope everything comes together" Rick said.

"When are you going to learn Grimes? It's us. Put us together, and we can do anything."

"We have an hour until we meet Deanna. Hope the others were able to pull everything off. We gotta put Tara's last distraction into action right now if this is going to work" He nodded at Tara who understood this was her cue to get the last step underway.

She pulled Daryl and Carol up from their breakfast plates. Without explanation, she pulled them upstairs. She brought them up to their en-suite. "There is a superstition in my family that has always led to great marriages. Trust me, my sister Lily didn't do it, and she ended up with the Governor. So lets not take any chances here. I am filling this tub with hot bubble water that is eucalyptus and lavender infused. You can both fit comfortably. Wash up, relax, engage in some pre-wedding lovin'. Just don't even THINK of getting out of that tub until 10:30. I will meet you back here then.

Tara then took her leave hoping the two most stubborn people she had ever me would listen.


	22. Chapter 22

The Big Day – Part 1

"OK folks – lets go around the room and make sure we are all on the same page with our tasks being ready." Deanna was smiling at the group assembled that had worked overnight to get things right for their friends.

Sasha spoke up first. "The church is ready. Father Gabriel has the message prepared, and we are just waiting for the flowers from Eric."

"The flowers are ready" said Eric. He proudly showed off the three bouquets, the two boutonnieres, and the two baskets of petals he had pilfered.

"Both suits are good to go" said Aaron. They actually match pretty well, so things should look good."

"The bridal arch is built" Abe said. I took some lattice work from a couple houses. Will fix them up again tomorrow. You might have to smooth out Mrs. Neidermeyer's shit though."

Deanna chuckled. "I will give her my pasta maker to make up for it too".

"The cake looks wonderful" said Maggie. I even was able to take a couple of buds of flowers from Eric and decorated the top."

"I got a formal dress for Maggie in a shade of red that will look good on her. The sundress I got for Sophia has touches of red in it too – so it looks like they will match just fine" said Rosita.

Beth grabbed the bagged dress she had laid out on the armchair and opened it. "I finished the dress. I think Carol is going to love it".

The rest of the group oohed and aahed over the dress and Beth's handiwork. "You did great Bethie" said Maggie. "It's gorgeous."

Reg spoke up then. "I made a ring for Daryl thanks to Denise." Everybody stared at him questioningly. "I took some steel from the handle of one of Denise's medical instruments with her blessing. I was able to torch shape it from a hollow handle of steel into a ring." Rick looked at it for a moment before declaring it perfect for Daryl.

Tara spoke up then. After their breakfast, I got them into the tub with only slightly threats to them if they got out by 10:30. That should give us enough time to get the two bedrooms set up.

But Tara, Glenn said; it's 10:20 now.

"Holy shitballs let's move it people!"

Tara, Maggie, Sophia, Beth, and Glenn all walked into Carol and Daryl's house quietly. They split off. The girls went into Sophia's room with their spoils. The guys into the guest room with theirs. Tara grabbed Carol's robe and the robe Reg had leant for Daryl. She lightly tapped on the door to the ensuite.

"'Bout time you showed up woman, we're practically prunes" Daryl exclaimed when he heard Tara knock at the door.

"Cool your jets big guy. I have something for you." She started to open the door.

"Hey! We're naked in here ya know! Stay out!"

"Relax Daryl. I'm not peeking and I am not coming in. Just dropping something through the door for you both. Put them on and meet me in your bedroom."

Five minutes later. Daryl and Carol emerged into the master bedroom. They were surprised to see more than Tara there. Maggie, Beth, Glenn and Sophia were there two.

"What's going on?" Carol asked.

"Happy wedding day mama and dad!" Sophia said excitedly.

"Thanks baby girl" said Daryl. "But what are you all doing here?"

"Say goodbye to your bride Daryl" said Glenn. Next time you see her she will be at the alter waiting for you."

Carol didn't have it in her to complain about being apart from Daryl for the morning. Daryl on the other hand was spewing all kinds of threats at Glenn as he was being led down the hallway.

Tara spoke up then. "OK Carol. We are here to give you and Daryl your dream wedding. Let's get the fun started."


	23. Chapter 23

It had been a whirlwind of excitement for the last four hours. Carol had no idea what the heck the guys could be doing in that stretch of time, but her time was chocked full of being pampered to a pulp. She had refused to look in the mirror as the preparations had been going on. She wanted to wait to see the whole picture when she had her dress on.

Beth and Maggie had done what they could with her short locks. They had managed to put some light curl into it, and affixed a few strands with tiny flowers. Her makeup was done by Rosita who had shown up a bit later than the rest of them. It was then that she found out Rosita had been one of those make over people at some expensive department store before the turn. She was told she looked gorgeous, but again she was waiting to look for herself.

Tara had presented the ring Reg had fashioned to her earlier. Carol had stared at it for a long time. So long that Tara was worried enough to ask what was in her head.

"I am just wondering how I can be here again but yet things are so different. Last time I was going to put a ring on a man's hand, I was wishing I could be escaping instead. I wanted to call the whole thing off, but of course I didn't. Ed's ring to him meant power. He had the power to own me as property. This time . . . . "

"It's different." Tara supplied.

"In so many ways that I think I am not done finding them all. I love Daryl in a way that I didn't think existed in real life. I know things went super fast for us, and as his friends maybe you guys have some reservations about us . . . "

"Not a one." Tara assured. "We all felt it. Daryl has never talked about women, sex, love, settling down, kids, marriage or anything like that. Honestly I was not sure he would be open to that all before we got here. When we saw the two of you together though, we knew. I think he was surprised that we all had figured it out before he had even mentioned his feelings for you. He loves you Carol. He loves Sophia. He would never think of you as property. I think Daryl is the kind of man that when he realized how he felt, he also knew he could never let it go."

Carol smiled. "I don't think I could ever be without him now. Not as a protector, but just him."

"OK ladies; if you keep this up we will all be crying and we can't ruin the makeup" Rosita said. She then turned to Carol and softly said "This marriage and love thing? You guys have got this! No worries."

Beth had hung the dress up on the closet door and announced that it was time Carol step into it. Once she was zipped up and the girls pronounced her bridal gorgeous, she finally allowed herself to look in the full length mirror. What she saw took her breath away. Beth had turned Deanna's dated gown into a beaded wonder with tank style straps. The bodice was beaded and caught light here and there making her look radiant. The lace scalloped skirt was now made fuller with the addition of some stiffer fabric underneath. It just reached the floor and looked made for her. Once she added the silver sandals that Maggie produced, she looked like a true bride. She for the first time in her life thought she looked gorgeous.

Tara instructed Maggie and Sophia to get on their dresses now too, and went in search of Daryl while Beth got the bouquets together for the three of them.

Daryl, Glenn and now Rick were in the guest room still. Daryl was pacing back and forth mumbling to himself. When she walked in, he looked at Tara. "How is she doing? These jackasses won't let me see her myself."

"That's because they were told if they did that I would have Denise give them prostate exams." Tara said smirking.

"Dude – I love you and Carol, but I am not getting no finger shoved up me just to let you see her." Glenn said.

Rick just chuckled. Daryl glared at Tara, but then just shook his head and let out a small smile. "Seriously. How is she?"

"She is doing great. She is probably the best looking bride I have ever seen – even before the turn. You are gonna have your socks knocked off Dixon."

"I wanna look good for Carol, but I ain't never been in no damn monkey suit voluntarily. I look alright enough for her?"

"Enough to make me wish I swung the other way. Damn, you are one fine looking man. Take away the scruffiness and dirt, and I swear you could be in GQ."

"What the fuck is GQ?"

"Never mind. You look great. You got the ring and the vows?"

"Glenn's got the ring. I got what I wanna say down in my head pretty well. Just having trouble putting them into really talking though."

"Yeah, he's been muttering for two hours now to himself. He won't let us hear them, so . . . . "

"You don't gotta hear them. Those words are for Carol." Daryl said.

Tara understood. She really did. She knew Daryl wanted to tell Carol everything he felt. She also knew he was not the greatest talker. "What you say to Carol will be perfect for both of you. As Rosita said earlier; you got this!"

She then got the guys together and shooed them out of the room. They were instructed to go to the church and be ready for the wedding to start in half an hour. She also suggested that they leave weapons behind. That wasn't happening though – so she got Daryl to at least agree to just have a gun in the back of his waistband and to leave the crossbow with her. "I promise I will bring it to the church. It will be there if shit goes down, but you aren't carrying it today dude."

With a roll of his eyes Daryl turned to leave. Stopped a sec, and did something never seen before from Daryl Dixon. He turned back around and gave Tara a big hug. He thanked her for everything and then went to join Glen and Rick on the way to the church. He was getting hitched.

Tara went back to the room the girls were in. She made sure everybody was ready, and let them know that they were leaving the house to head over to the church in five minutes. This lead to last minute touch ups, glances in mirrors, and assurances back and forth that everybody looked wonderful. Then Carol was led out of the room and down the stairs. She stepped out her front door and she smiled. Today she was marrying her love.


	24. Chapter 24

Carol stood at the front door of the church. She looked around at her girlfriends and took a deep breath. She nodded and Tara opened the doors. Carol, Sophia and Maggie stayed in the little entrance alcove while Tara, Rosita, and Beth found their seats. She was getting really nervous about everybody looking at her.

Sophia seemed to sense what was going through her head. "Mama, you look fabulous! Everybody is going to practically die when they see you. Daddy is gonna bust somethin'"

"Sophia!" As soon as she said that she realized that Sophia probably had no clue as to the sexual implications that statement had. Maggie just started laughing.

"What?" said Sophia.

"Nothing dear. Thank you. You look gorgeous yourself. Are you ready to be a legal Dixon?"

"Sure am. This Peletier name can kiss my a . . . "

"Sophia!"

"Well, she's sounding Dixon-esque already" quipped Maggie. "Let's go get you two married."

Just then, Carol heard the strings of a guitar being softly played followed by Beth's sweet voice. Singing an old love song that Carol thought was perfect. Sophia turned and started walking slowly down the aisle, dropping the pilfered petals along the way. Carol though she had never seen her little girl look so grown up; and certainly never this happy. Maggie followed behind Sophia, her red dress sashaying with her every movement. Then Beth stopped playing for a moment before resuming a softly strummed version of the Wedding March.

Carol put one foot in front of the other marveling at how calm she suddenly felt. Everybody in the church turned to look at her, and even with all those eyes starting at her, she only felt one – Daryl's baby blues were locked on her. He was transfixed in her every movement as she walked closer and closer to him. He never flinched. He never moved his eyes away. When she finally reached him, he turned and grabbed her hand within his own. It was then that she noticed the slight dampness in his eyes as he gazed longingly at her. There was not an inch of her that his sharp eyes did not drink in.

Daryl looked so handsome. Even though she thought he was truly the most gorgeous man alive anyway, the suit he was wearing just made him more so. When he had taken her hand, the future had started to flash before her eyes. Her and Daryl making their lives together. Her and Daryl with Sophia and any future children they may have. Her and Daryl growing old together god willing. Her and Daryl in love.

The music stopped then, and Daryl and Carol turned slightly to face father Gabriel and Deanna who were both at the pulpit. Deanna spoke first.

"When these two survivors came to me and asked me to marry them, they didn't ask for any of this. They didn't ask for a real wedding, a celebration, or even an acknowledgment of their change in status. However in a true testament to the wonderful, kind people that they are, half of this town decided to give them their dream wedding. It is their love, their devotion to each other and their family that has inspired us all. Now, I will let Father Gabriel continue with the message and vows."

Gabriel cleared his throat. "I would be lying if I said that I expected to ever be standing in front of Daryl Dixon about to join him in matrimony. About the only thing I have ever known about Daryl is his strength, his bravery, and his absolute commitment to a family that was forged out of the hell of this new world. I am humbled now as I see that Daryl loves Carol even more strongly, with bravery, and total commitment as any other situation I have seen him fight for. Daryl and Carol have elected to write their own vows independently of each other. May God hear these words as they speak them for the first time. Daryl, you may recite your vows to Carol now."

"Carol. I ain't no good at fancy words. I have so much inside me that I want to tell you. Rick and Glenn wanted to help me but I wanted them only to be for you. You are my one true everything. You are my love that I never thought I deserved. You are my best friends. You are the mother of our daughter Sophia and any future children. Everybody talked about love when I was growing up. Can't say I every heard it said to me. Can't say I ever felt it. But with you Carol, I hear it in your voice every time you talk to me. I feel it in your eyes every time you look at me. I vow today standing in front of our family and friends that I will live every day to the fullest and make you feel the same way. I love you Carol. I will fight for you. I would die for you. I would never let you turn. I am proud to be your husband and partner in all that this life has to give us still."

" _Holy shit" whispered Rick to Michonne. "I never thought I would hear something that beautiful come out of Daryl's mouth."_

" _Put a cork in it Grimes. Carol's up."_

"Daryl. Before the turn, I spent my left surrounded by words. They were my escape from all the awfulness that Sophia and I were living in. I used to read about love and thought it was just a word – that it never really existed. It was a scam that would never touch our lives. You started out as my protector, then my friend. You took me away from the life I had and showed me that love really exists. No tricks. Real love. I know I am loved by everything you say or do. I know I am loved by your words – fancy or not. Sophia and I are so lucky to have found you and your love for us. I vow today standing in front of all of my new family which you brought me into, to love you without hesitation, in every situation, in life and in death. You will teach me to fight so I also can fight for you and our family. I love you Daryl. I am proud to be your wife and partner in all that this life has to give us still.

They quickly exchanged rings and smiled at the new feeling on their hands.

"Under the eyes of God" . . . " said Gabriel.

"And under authority of the Alexandria Safe Zone" said Deanna

"We both pronounce you husband and wife. Daryl, you may now kiss your bride." they said together.

Carol and Daryl met in the middle and shared the most passionate kiss that they had yet.

Thunderous applause erupted from all the attendees as they were showing no sign of ending the kiss any time soon.

Finally Glenn poked Daryl. "Gotta keep it clean dude!"

Abraham suddenly bellowed "Time to party apocalypse style!"


	25. Chapter 25

Sophia sat on the back steps of the church alone. She sat and thought about all that was happening. All the changes. She knew she was happy. She knew her mom and Daryl who she fully embraced as her true dad were happy. But she could not help other thoughts, doubts from creeping in. Once they did, she started to feel some of the sadness and fear that was her former life start to creep in. She tried to force it down, but that just forced her to come up with more questions in her mind. She had been sitting there for quite a while when a voice came from behind her.

"You ok?" Carl said walking up behind her to sit down.

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"One of the best things I was ever told since the turn is not to over think things. If you do that, you will never stop worrying. So spill and get past it" he offered with a small smile.

"It's just that here I am. I used to be Sophia Peletier. Today I am about to be as officially adopted by Daryl as this world can get. Now I am going to be Sophia Dixon. I want to be a Dixon. I feel like I already am a Dixon. I am already Daryl's daughter legal or not. But like it or not, Ed had to be dead to make it happen. So am I wrong for being so incredibly happy that he is dead? So happy that I have a real dad now? He did such awful things, and he was never a dad to me. He was my abuser. He was my mom's abuser. That's it."

Carl thought a minute and said slowly "Sometimes dads do awful things. I think what matters is WHY they did them. Ed did awful things just to please himself. But in this world? If your dad does awful things to keep you alive? That means everything. Did I ever tell you about the claimers?

"Just to mention it was a bad situation. You never said details."

"Well, the claimers were like Ed. They took what they wanted and hurt people to get it. They wanted to hurt me like Ed hurt you. Then they were going to hurt Michonne. But my dad killed them before they could. He did more than kill them. He ripped one of their throats out with his teeth to save us. That is the kind of dad he is. He had to do awful things to keep us alive. I will never fault him for that."

"You shouldn't. But Daryl . . . . "

"He would do the same for you and your mom. That makes him good. That makes him a real dad. He would die for you, kill for you, and worse."

"Worse?"

"Trust me. In this world, what we have seen? There is worse."

She thought about that for several minutes before nodding. She was ready to do the same for him. Guess that made her a Dixon more than anything legal.

"Soph?" Daryl had come up behind them and was standing there looking at her with a smile.

"Yeah DD?"

"Deanna is ready to see the three of us if you are ready."

"Adoption time?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Unless you've changed your mind about it."

"Never. Let's go make me a Dixon."

Carl stayed on the steps watching as Sophia led Daryl back into the church in search of Deanna.


	26. Epilogue - In Andeois name

This story stayed on the wayside for far too long. Horrible reviews from one site, glowing reviews from another, and wonderful feedback from a third. It was all very confusing. So, I finally decided to wrap the story up a little qicker than planned. All action that was supposed to happen will be touched upon in this final chapter – the epilogue. Thank you dear readers. This was one of my first strories to make it to paper.

Epiloge – In Andreios name

In the two years that the Alexandrea Safe Zone survivors lived with9in the walls, most times they were safe. There was a group of wolves that had tried to take over. Daryl, Abe. Carl, Rick, Michonne, Glenn, Maggie, and suprisingly Sophia and Carol (who had gotten addept at knife play) were all able to end all those that encroached on their sanctuary. Carol doing this at seven months pregnanat hadn't make anybody happy, but she had gotten the job done.

Tho months later Carol with Daryl at her side gave birtl – a son named Adreios (which Deanna told them was greek for bravery. They year before that, they had a daughter named Lori – after Daryl's friend, Rick's wife, and namesake to the bably of the woman who sacrificed herself to bring them Judith.

They had a good life. One day Daryl Aaron and Rick came home with a man in leather. His name was Negan, and he had been voted out of his oun kingdom of ne'er do wells. Instead of asking for citizenship at Alexandrea, he asked for imprisonment. While imprisoned he schooled the men on how to take down opposing groups. Groups that took without fair trade. He begged them to let the communities of The Kindgdon and The Hilltop know. He wanted a contingent from those communities to see him having turned over a new leaf.

If Negan's plans worked, they would have two options. They would work with the two communities and thrive. However if the remaining of his group the Saviours became a problem, he had an "end game in mind for them.

With all this happenening, the Dixons were nervous, but never let it take away from the fact that they were family now. Daryl, Carol. Little Lori (which is how the group started refering her to) and Andreios.

Life was good for now. When it wasn't, they would fight for what was theirs, and come out even stonger on top.

100 years later with the majority of the survivors dead of old age, it was the next generation that came together to write their story. How this story of strength at the end of the world was now pressing the new powers that be in the now recovering United States to make this the new head of democracy.


End file.
